Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract
by nightsrevelation
Summary: Starting at Age 766, a year before the androids arrive. We find our young warrior Son Gohan, son of the mighty Son Goku and Ox Princess Chichi, merging with his saiyan half. What will change in this timeline? Will he be stronger? Will he not make the mistakes he was bound to make? Find out now, on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release.

Chapter 1

Age 766 (1 year before the Androids arrive)

In the beautiful 439 East District, surrounded by the nature and wildlife in the mountains, we find our young warrior Son Gohan waking up for breakfast at the Son residence.

''_Gosh, why does my head hurt so much? These headaches have been coming quite frequently''_ Gohan thought in worry. He got up from his bed and went down the hall to the bathroom, passing by his father, Son Goku. ''Morning son! How are you!'' Goku greeted his son with the usual Son grin and cheerful voice. Gohan smiled, always relieved to hear that cheerful voice, like a light in the dark. ''Good morning daddy! Another training day for the androids?'' he asked his father. ''You bet! Now get ready, breakfast will be ready soon, Kami knows we shouldn't keep Chichi waiting too long.'' Goku said with a shudder. Gohan chuckled and went to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and went up to the sink to brush his teeth. As he was applying the toothpaste he suddenly froze and dropped the toothbrush. His vision started fading in and out, loosing his grip on the sink. His eyes started to close, and the last thing he saw was his father rushing over to him as he felt his ki spike up and down.

Gohan looked around the empty space and frowned. _''Where am I? I was just in the bathroom when I felt weird. Last thing I saw was dad. Am I at the hospital?''_ he thought to himself. ''**Gohan! Or me, or I don't know this whole thing is confusing. You! Come here!**'' he heard an oddly familiar voice shout to him. ''Who's there? Where am I`?'' Gohan shouted back in worry. He couldn't remember any place that looked like this. ''**Just turn around**'' the voice said, this time nearer and more calmly. What he saw shocked him, another Gohan looking back at him with a Vegeta like smirk that sent chills down his spine, remembering their encounter on Namek. He had a bad feeling but wanted to know what was going on. ''Uh, ehm, is that me? I guess we're in our mind since I can't seem to figure out where we are.'' Gohan said to the other him in awe.

''**Always the smart one. Yeah… it's pretty weird, but let's go somewhere else and talk.''** The other Gohan said, bemused. With a snap of his fingers, the whole scenery changed to resemble the 439 East District. Gohan looked around in fascination, he had read about certain people being able to meditate and create an inner dreamscape within themselves. Maybe that was why Mr. Piccolo meditated so much. ''**Alright sit down, this will be a lot to take in**'' the other Gohan told him. Sitting down on the grass, both stared at each other.

''Is this why I've been having headaches often nowadays? There's been a feeling as if something in the back of my head was pulsing.''Gohan asked the other him. ''**Yeah sorry about that, I've been trying to contact you for a while now. But let me explain what is going on Gohan. This may sound weird to you, but I am the saiyan side of Gohan. You are the human part of us. Don't worry, I'm not evil or anything like that, I'm just your saiyan side. Though I do possess certain traits of our saiyan blood, like our primal instinct and saiyan pride.**'' **Gohan** explained. (A/N: ''**Gohan**'' is the saiyan side, ''Gohan'' is the human side.)

Gohan stared at him in shock and bewilderment. He couldn't wrap his head around it. ''Wha..what? How? Why? How are we talking to each other? Am I Bipolar?!'' Gohan rambled, worried about his mental health. **Gohan** stared at him, chuckling. ''**No, calm down. You aren't bipolar. The reason we can speak to each other is because after the whole Raditz kidnapping thing and when we headbutted him in the chest, something inside of us happened. Our conscience somehow must have split, thus separating the human and saiyan side of us. I've been trying to call you here, so we can sort this out.**'' **Gohan **explained to him as to calm down his other self. Gohan stared at himself for a long time, the other him staring back just as much. Eventually Gohan spoke up. ''How is this even possible… You know what, forget it. With everything that has happened, this doesn't even sound that impossible anymore. So, what Is it that you want to sort out?'' Gohan asked him, curious as to what he might suggest.

''**Glad you're taking this good. Alright look, this might sound odd, but we need to fuse back together, to one whole being again. Our power is not at full, and we are progressing much slower than we should. What do you say?**'' **Gohan **explained to him. Gohan's eyes widened at the suggestion, but a thought crept to his head. ''If we fuse, does that mean that one of us will take control? Will I still be able to think on my own?'' he asked him worriedly. The thought intrigued him, fusing with himself to become whole again. ''**As I said, don't worry. When we fuse, our mind and body will merge with one another. There may be some physical changed, like increased muscle mass and strength, then there is the mental aspect. You may experience more saiyan like instincts, like pride and what not. We fuse into one being, the original us. No one controls the other, we go back to how we were.'' Gohan **tried explaining, to make him understand more. Gohan started nodding slowly and rose up from where he was sitting. ''Alright. I think we should do this. Incase something goes wrong and Dad doesn't make it through the virus… we should be prepared. We're going to need all the strength we can muster.'' Gohan finally accepted.

''**Alright! That's what we like to hear!**'' **Gohan** answered back with a genuine, non saiyan smile. After all, he was still a Son, no matter what blood. He rose up from the grass as well and extended his hand out to Gohan. ''**No going back now. Are you ready?**'' **Gohan** asked the other him. Gohan nodded with a determined face and extended his own hand to himself also. The two looked at each other for the last time and shook hands. ''**Alright, I think if we just focus our mind and body we should be able to- WOAH!''** **Gohan **was abruptly cut off from a bright light radiating from their hands. The two looked at each other as if both knew what was happening.

The light grew bigger and soon engulfed them both. After what seemed like years, the two finally merged into a single entity. The real Gohan. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the familiar face of Goku and Chichi. He looked around and saw the living room, remembering what happened in his ''dreamscape''. ''Chichi! He's awake! Son, that was quite a scare you gave your mother and I. What happened? You were out of it for like half an hour!'' Goku softly spoke to his son, removing the damp cloth from his forehead. ''Oh Goku… Maybe I've been pushing him too hard on his studies.'' Chichi murmured lowly before looking down at her son. ''How are you feeling son?'' she asked him.

Gohan looked at his parents, still trying to clear his head. He looked down at himself and saw himself grow 2 inched in height and body width. His eyes widened, now fully believing everything that happened. He looked up at his parents, wide eyed. ''Father! Mother!'' he exclaimed, jumping up to hug his parents. Their eyes widened, but eventually hugged him back. ''I'm sorry for scaring you all. I guess I just needed a break. But I feel amazing now! Father let's go train!'' Gohan said, now standing up and pumping his fist in the air excitedly. Goku chuckled, but Chichi did not look so amused. ''No way young man! You need some rest. You can train tomorrow. Now, I made you all breakfast and I'm not going to let it go to waste. Go get some breakfast and later rest.'' Chichi told Gohan, immediately dampening his fighting mood. Gohan looked up at his mother, as if pleading to go train. ''Gotta say Gohan, I think I agree with your mom. You should rest up today, we'll train later. Now, why don't we go eat breakfast before it becomes too cold?'' Goku agreed, stomach rumbling at the thought of delicious breakfast made by his mate, Chichi. Gohan's stomach soon rumbled as if agreeing with them. ''Alright… let's go eat. I guess I could meditate later.'' Gohan said in defeat. The Son family went to the kitchen, sat down and waited for the food to be set. When Chichi finished laying out the food, she quickly snatched herself two plates before her husband and son started wolfing down their foods.

With breakfast done and Piccolo arriving for training, Goku and Piccolo headed out for the mountains to get some training done. ''Don't worry Gohan, you'll be able to train later.'' Piccolo assured Gohan before taking off. Gohan sighed and went up to his room to relax. He sat on his bed when suddenly a thought came to him. What if he tried going into his dreamscape? Would he see anyone else? With that thought he sat down in a lotus position and tried meditating. After a while he blacked out and opened his eyes to see the familiar green mountain hills resembling his home. He looked around and couldn't feel or hear anyone else. ''Huh, I guess it's just me then'' Gohan said to himself. He looked around and saw a cave deep in a mountain. He decided to explore it and flew up to it. He looked around the cave before entering it. He didn't walk far before he saw a door infront of the entrance. ''What's this?'' he thought to himself. The door was colored Gold and had a number 1 on it. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried opening it harder, and finally started punching it. When it looked like the door was ready to burst open, his eyes suddenly opened wide. ''_What was that…''_ he thought to himself. He looked towards his window and heard an odd but familiar noise. He saw someone he hadn't seen in a while.

''Icarus!'' Gohan shouted out loud, smiling widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 766 (1 year before the Androids arrive)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

_**With breakfast done and Piccolo arriving for training, Goku and Piccolo headed out for the mountains to get some training done. ''Don't worry Gohan, you'll be able to train later.'' Piccolo assured Gohan before taking off. Gohan sighed and went up to his room to relax. He sat on his bed when suddenly a thought came to him. What if he tried going into his dreamscape? Would he see anyone else? With that thought he sat down in a lotus position and tried meditating. After a while he blacked out and opened his eyes to see the familiar green mountain hills resembling his home. He looked around and couldn't feel or hear anyone else. ''Huh, I guess it's just me then'' Gohan said to himself. He looked around and saw a cave deep in a mountain. He decided to explore it and flew up to it. He looked around the cave before entering it. He didn't walk far before he saw a door infront of the entrance. ''What's this?'' he thought to himself. The door was colored Gold and had a number 1 on it. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried opening it harder, and finally started punching it. When it looked like the door was ready to burst open, his eyes suddenly opened wide. ''What was that…'' he thought to himself. He looked towards his window and heard an odd but familiar noise. He saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. **_

''_**Icarus!'' Gohan shouted out loud, smiling widely.**_

He ran to the window grinning and laughing happily, immediately forgetting what he saw in his dreamscape. He hadn't seen his friend, only friend close to his age mind you, in a long time. He walked up to the window and quickly opened it and flew out. Floating outside he quickly engulfed his old friend in a hug, earning him happy purring and licks on his face. ''Icarus! Where have you been? It's been so long since we've seen each other! Look at you, so big suddenly!'' Gohan began excitedly. Icarus made some noises which he could only guess were his expression of how he missed him as well. Icarus floated down to the grass outside of Gohan's home and looked around. ''Huh, what are you looking for Icarus?'' Gohan asked him. Icarus's eyes finally landed on what he was looking for. He nudged Gohan and pointed at something else not too far away. Gohan followed the dragon's direction and after focusing, his eyes widened. Standing not too far away stood another dragon, a little more purple shaded than his friend. ''Who's that buddy?'' Gohan asked bewildered. Icarus happily flew over to the other dragon and licked her cheek. The other dragon licked him back in response. Realization dawned upon our young warrior as he realized what it meant. ''Is... Is that your mate Icarus?'' he asked the dragon. Icarus nodded, understanding what he meant. ''Gosh buddy, I didn't know! I'm so happy for you!'' Gohan told him in congratulations.

He walked over to what he supposed was the female dragon and pet her on the head. She stared at him for a moment before looking towards her mate, giving her a nod, she licked Gohan's cheek happily rubbed her head against his. Giggling and laughing he engulfed them both in a hug and walked back. ''Guess you have your own family to look after now huh? Thanks for coming by, I've missed you.'' Gohan said feeling down that he would probably not see the dragon a lot now. Icarus looked at him and licked his cheeks again. Gohan sadly stroke his head and spoke up. ''Don't worry, I understand. Take care of her and make sure to visit! Let me know if you decide to have a child.'' Gohan said. Both dragons nodded happily and started extended their wings. Gohan looked up and them and nodded. ''I'll always be here if you need me buddy! You too!'' he said to the other dragon as well. With that, they took off towards the mountains. Gohan sighed feeling sad his childhood dragon friend would not be seen anymore that much but was also glad he had found himself someone. With that thought, he flew back up to his room and closed his window.

Walking back to his bed, he laid down only for him to remember what happened in his dreamscape. ''_Oh yeah! That door, what was that? It was golden and difficult to open. And why was the number 1 written on it?_'' he thought to himself. Unless… ''_No way! It can't be what I think it is, is it?! But what about the #1 on the door? What would that mean? If I am right, and this door holds the power of the legend that is the Super Saiyan, would that mean that it's only the first form? Are there transformations beyond a super saiyan?_'' Gohan thought to himself in shock. He had always been a bright boy, thanks to his mother that always shoved books down his throat.

He sat down and forced himself into his dreamscape yet again. It became easier to do the more he did it. He focused and opened his eyes to look at the familiar scenery. Looking around, he spotted the cave with the golden door blocking the entrance. He quickly flew up and dashed towards the cave, white aura blazing around him as the wind shifted. Landing infront of the cave, he quickly spotted the door and walked up towards it. ''Guess it won't open if I simply try to pull it.'' He said out loud. Walking up, his hand grasped the door handle and pushed hard. It still did not budge. He gave out an irritated sigh, before backing up and prepared himself. His features became more serious and focused. He took a stance and breathed in deeply, gathering his energy he started powering up. His aura danced around him, and rocks floated upwards, defying gravity with his power alone. He brought his palms outwards and up to his forehead and focused his energy into a single point. Energy crackled around the beam and it looked ready to burst at any moment.

''Ggrrr… This MUST work! If it is what I think it Is, then I'll be even stronger! I'll save everyone! MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAA!'' he shouted as loud as he could and fired the ready beam towards the door. The beam quickly fired towards the door and smashed against it. He could see the door budging, but not opening. He poured even more power and became angrier at the thought of having a power that he couldn't access, that could save all his friends. As he poured more and more power, his mind suddenly went blank. As if he went inside his own head, which he already was in. He looked around numbly before thinking to himself.

''NO!'' he shouted. ''I've been letting people down my whole life! How many times have I let my friends down when they needed me?!'' he said, thinking back to the battle against the saiyans when he chickened out against Nappa. ''How many of my friends have died and got hurt because I've been too weak or too scared to help them? If only I've been stronger! If only I could have done more!'' looking back towards the battles on Namek. He got angrier by the second as he remembered everything, to the slaughtering of the defenseless Namekians, to Recoome breaking his neck, something no five-year-old should experience, Frieza and how he killed Krillin and almost Mr. Piccolo and his dad. ''Whenever I get into trouble, any time I don't think I'm going to make it, Dad, Piccolo, Krillin or anyone of my friends is always there to bail me out! When the situations are reversed, I just stand there like a helpless little child! I need more power! I need to save everyone! I will not let the Androids rule over my world!'' he came back to the dreamscape and focused more energy into the blast. An almost golden like aura started exploding out of his body, lightning seemed to strike the ground outside. ''Dad! You've always been able to do anything you set your mind to! There's never been a challenge you couldn't meet. I'm going to make sure you keep on meeting those challenges! I won't let anything happen! I won't lose everyone I love!'' images of his friends dying, his family looking at him and everyone he cared about surfaced in his mind. His eyes flashed teal, and with one final shout, he gave everything he had to the struggle. ''GGRR…. AAAHH... HAAAAAAAA!'' he shouted with the most primal roar he ever head. His eyes changed from black to teal, and hair from jet-black to gold. Golden aura danced around him, giving him power and further angering him. The door shattered at the impact and he felt himself angrier than ever. He crouched in his power up position, grunting and groaning, as if the power was straining him to even stand still. Eventually, he gave out. The aura dissipated, and his eyes and hair changed back to black. Last thing he saw was the remainders of the door he shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 767 (Android Saga)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

''_**NO!'' he shouted. ''I've been letting people down my whole life! How many times have I let my friends down when they needed me?!'' he said, thinking back to the battle against the saiyans when he chickened out against Nappa. ''How many of my friends have died and got hurt because I've been too weak or too scared to help them? If only I've been stronger! If only I could have done more!'' looking back towards the battles on Namek. He got angrier by the second as he remembered everything, to the slaughtering of the defenseless Namekians, to Recoome breaking his neck, something no five-year-old should experience, Frieza and how he killed Krillin and almost Mr. Piccolo and his dad. ''Whenever I get into trouble, any time I don't think I'm going to make it, Dad, Piccolo, Krillin or anyone of my friends is always there to bail me out! When the situations are reversed, I just stand there like a helpless little child! I need more power! I need to save everyone! I will not let the Androids rule over my world!'' he came back to the dreamscape and focused more energy into the blast. An almost golden like aura started exploding out of his body, lightning seemed to strike the ground outside. ''Dad! You've always been able to do anything you set your mind to! There's never been a challenge you couldn't meet. I'm going to make sure you keep on meeting those challenges! I won't let anything happen! I won't lose everyone I love!'' images of his friends dying, his family looking at him and everyone he cared about surfaced in his mind. His eyes flashed teal, and with one final shout, he gave everything he had to the struggle. ''GGRR…. AAAHH... HAAAAAAAA!'' he shouted with the most primal roar he ever head. His eyes changed from black to teal, and hair from jet-black to gold. Golden aura danced around him, giving him power and further angering him. The door shattered at the impact and he felt himself angrier than ever. He crouched in his power up position, grunting and groaning, as if the power was straining him to even stand still. Eventually, he gave out. The aura dissipated, and his eyes and hair changed back to black. Last thing he saw was the remainders of the door he shattered.**_

We now find our 10-year-old young warrior standing outside, looking at both Goku and Piccolo readying for yet another battle. Now standing a little taller because of the merge, and wider. His hair changed as well, opting to cut it short. His father had given him a haircut when he noticed it getting too long and getting in the way in a fight. (A/N: Picture Teen Gohan's hair). A year ago, he had unlocked what he thought was the legendary super saiyan transformation, but he hadn't told anyone about it. He could transform inside his dreamscape, but he hadn't tried it outside yet. He thought it was finally time to reveal his secret. It was all or nothing now.

''Father, Piccolo… I want you both to witness something never seen before.'' Gohan exclaimed, earning him curious looks from both adults. ''What do you mean kid.'' Piccolo said in his usual gruff voice. Gohan simply smirked and looked towards his father. ''You have my curiosity son.''. Taking that as a confirmation, he stood still and calmed himself. He crouched down to a power up position and yelled out. ''Behold! I've ascended past a simple saiyan! You're not the only super saiyan anymore!'' Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened. ''Goku! Is he bluffing? Can your son turn into a super saiyan?'' Piccolo stuttered out, carefully watching his young apprentice. Goku carefully watched his son as well, not really knowing what was going on. ''I don't know Piccolo. I've never seen or felt him going super.'' He replied.

''Raaahhhh…. Grrrr… AHHHHH!'', Gohan grunted, focusing on drawing out the hidden power of the super saiyan. He reached deep down in himself and tried finding the power. Finally locking onto it, he tried drawing out. After several tries and yells, he finally managed to bring it out. Golden aura erupted from his body, going up like flames. His hair flashed between gold and black, hair flowing up and down. His eyes changed to a teal color, looking menacing as his features became more defined and serious. With one last yell, he ascended. His hair finally fully turning golden and standing upright. ''Guess I can do it outside as well huh. Hehe.'' Gohan murmured, looking down and chuckling. His muscles bulged out and became more defined. He felt incredible, he had never felt it on the outside, only in his dreamscape. He remembered the first time he entered his dreamscape after finally transforming for the first time.

''_Did I really do it? I need to find the cave!''____Gohan thought in excitement. He flew up towards the cave in hopes of finally seeing that blasted door blasted to bits. He landed outside the cave and walked in. Finally reaching where the door was supposed to be, he glanced around. His eyes widened, and a sinister smile crept on his face. ''YES! HAHAHA DAMN YOU TO HFIL GOLDEN DOOR!'' he shouted with glee. He looked at the remains of the door on the ground and went to pick a piece up. As he was holding it, it disappeared into nothingness. He glanced around and saw something in the distance in front of him. He frowned and walked further in to the cave. He could hear strange sounds and feel and amazing power further in._

_As he walked further in, he noticed yet another door. The door had a deeper darker gold color to it. He could practically feel an amazing amount of energy, but also anger. As if he was to tap into it he would lose control. He shivered and hesitantly held out his hand to open the door in front of him. As his hand went to touch the handles, electricity sparkled between his hands and the handle, making him jerk his hand back in shock and surprise. ''I shouldn't attempt to open this if I'm not ready… This power feels incredible, but so angry! I can't afford to lose myself in this anger. I'll come back when I'm ready… How many doors are there? I now know there are 2 transformations, but is there a third? Or a… fourth?'' Gohan thought in deep concentration._

''Ah… what?! How?! In…Incredible!'' Piccolo shouted out as he looked towards his pupil, who now far surpassed him. He looked towards Goku who looked speechless. Goku jaw was wide open, with no hopes of words of coming out. Suddenly they heard a slightly deeper voice speak out, ''Hehehe… what do you guys think? Cool huh?'' the voice belonging to Gohan said. Goku slowly straightened himself up and closed his jaw. ''Gohan! When? Where? Who died?! How did you transform? When did you transform? Did Piccolo die?'' Goku spoke out trying to understand what was going on. Piccolo sweat dropped and looked at Goku with a dumb expression. ''I'm right here you know?'' he muttered.

''Woah! Slow down father, I'll explain. Basically, when I headbutted Raditz in anger because he was beating you up, I split my conscious into two parts which made me weaker. My saiyan and human half split up, and the human half became dominant.'' Gohan explained. The others looked at him weirdly, ''Is that even possible kid?'' Piccolo said. ''I didn't know but apparently it is.'' Gohan answered. He looked at his father and asked, ''Remember a year ago when I blacked out in the bathroom? Apparently my saiyan half was trying to bring my human half into ''our'' consciousness to talk. When I blacked out the two parts finally met up and finally, merged. I became whole, with no dominant personality/race. I am complete and even stronger now, with the blood and might of the saiyan race and the intelligent human race.'' He exclaimed proudly. The two looked at him in dumbfounded. How was this even possible?

''Incredible…! This is truly something. But how did you turn into a super saiyan?'' Piccolo asked, amazed at the concept of fusing with your other half. Goku nodded aswell, ''This is amazing! That's my boy! I'm proud of you Gohan! I wanna know too, how did you ascend? You're only 10! That's truly extraordinary.'' he said expressing the feeling of pride to his son. Gohan gave him a genuine smile. ''Thank you, father. As I was in my conscious, I looked around and saw a cave. Inside the cave was a golden door with the number #1 on it.'' He explained. Goku's eyes widened before speaking up, ''#1? Does that mean…?'' he questioned. Gohan nodded and told him the rest. ''Yeah… After I broke the first door and ascended, I found another door with the number #2 on it. There's a level beyond that of a super saiyan. I guess we can call our current form a Super Saiyan 1, and when we finally ascend we can call the ascended state a Super Saiyan 2. But that's a path we'll cross later.'' Gohan explained. They all stood still and looked at each other. ''Yeah, no. I know where this is going. Count me out, I ain't finna get my ass handed to me by two super saiyans.'' Piccolo uncharacteristically spoke out before going to the sidelines.

Father and son stared at each other before Goku smirked. ''Guess its time I stop holding back then huh Gohan?'' Goku said excitedly. He readied himself to transform and gave out a deep yell as the mountains shook from his transformation. Finally, he transformed in a super saiyan and stared at his son. With a yell, they both charged at each other with a determined smile, fist cocked back ready to punch.

(Time skip – May 12th, Age 767)

Waking up early was something the Son family was used to. Slowly standing up and yawning, his eyes widened as he looked at the big red circle marked on his calendar. May 12th. Today was the day the Androids would appear and wipe out the Z Fighters excluded him. He would not let that happen. With a determined face, he headed out to freshen up and eat some breakfast. Walking down the stairs he heard his mother's voice yell out, ''Goku! Gohan! Food is rea- '' she was cut off as two blurs sped past her and immediately started wolfing down their food. She sighed as she was used to it and sat down with her family to eat. ''Guys, I know what today is… Please just be careful, I can't bear losing either one of you. Defeat those androids and come back safe!'' she said passionately almost tearing up at the thought of losing everyone

Goku and Gohan both looked at each other and nodded determinedly. ''Don't worry honey, I won't let anything happen.'' Goku spoke. Gohan nodded in agreement and said, ''Yeah mother! As long as we're here, nothing will happen!'' while pumping his fist in the air. They all smiled and hugged each other. Finally, after finishing breakfast, the two headed outside to finally take off. ''Be careful you two! Love you both!'' Chichi shouted, prompting Goku and Gohan to look back and respond, ''Love you too Chichi!'' ''Love you too mom!''.

As they took off, they started talking. ''May 12th, 9 miles south west of south city at 10AM. Right?'' Gohan asked. Goku confirmed by nodding, ''Yup, correct.''- As they sped past the mountains and clouds, a thought came to Gohan's head. ''Hey dad, remember when you were talking about your adventures as a child? How Mr. Popo threw you into a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? '' Gohan asked curiously as an idea came to him. ''Oh yeah. Good times, though I only lasted for about 2 months. Time flows differently there. A day out here equals a year in there, you can get a lot of training done!'' Goku said, reminiscing about the old days. ''What about it son?'' Goku asked his son curiously as the winds brushed against them. Gohan stared and stared… finally he spoke out. ''A YEAR?! Why didn't you say anything?!'' Gohan asked in shock. A whole year of training would have benefitted them greatly. Goku sheepishly stared back while rubbing the back of his head. ''Oops, guess I sort of forgot huh? Hehe.''. Gohan sighed before chuckling.

''_Hmm… Something isn't right here… It's dad! He hasn't catched the heart virus yet! What's going on?''_ He thought as he glanced towards his father who continued flying. ''_If dad catches the heart virus before the androids arrives, he'll probably need rest at home or somewhere safe. Out first place would be our house of course, then Kame's house and finally the lookout… wait! The lookout! The time chamber! I'll go in with him and take care of him and his medicines until he becomes well again. Why didn't anyone think of that?!''_ Gohan thought as his most genius idea yet came to mind. It was perfect. ''_Why haven't we wished for a bag of infinite senzu beans as well? I feel like there are so many things we haven't done that we should.''_ He thought to himself as he chuckled.

''Hmm?'' Goku said as he looked towards his son, ''Did you say something?'' he asked. Gohan shook his head. Before he could reply he saw the rest of the Z Fighters up ahead. ''Dad! We've arrived!'' he exclaimed as his blood started pumping

**And done!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! Really gives me motivation!**

**Reviews:**

**Nataku2709: Thank you! It means a lot! I have a plan for his alter ego that will involve certain traits of saiyan armor, but much cooler!**

**Guest: Thanks! Means a lot, gives me motivation!**

**Nakatuna511: Thank you! He'll definently become a lot cooler than his canon counterpart. Don't worry, I plan on giving him a backbone, but other characters will have a deeper understanding of the risks and stakes aswell.**

**Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 767 (Android Saga)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

''_**Hmm… Something isn't right here… It's dad! He hasn't catched the heart virus yet! What's going on?'' He thought as he glanced towards his father who continued flying. ''If dad catches the heart virus before the androids arrives, he'll probably need rest at home or somewhere safe. Out first place would be our house of course, then Kame's house and finally the lookout… wait! The lookout! The time chamber! I'll go in with him and take care of him and his medicines until he becomes well again. Why didn't anyone think of that?!'' Gohan thought as his most genius idea yet came to mind. It was perfect. ''Why haven't we wished for a bag of infinite senzu beans as well? I feel like there are so many things we haven't done that we should.'' He thought to himself as he chuckled.**_

''_**Hmm?'' Goku said as he looked towards his son, ''Did you say something?'' he asked. Gohan shook his head. Before he could reply he saw the rest of the Z Fighters up ahead. ''Dad! We've arrived!'' he exclaimed as his blood started pumping**_

''Goku! Gohan! Over here!'' Krillin waved over to them. At the mountain side on the island stood all the current Z Fighters: Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo, waiting for them. ''Finally. I took off before you to get here early.'' Piccolo said. Goku beamed at seeing his friends. ''Everyone! Glad you could all make it! Don't worry Piccolo, we sensed you fly over here.'' Goku said happily at seeing his friends again. He frowned at the thought that the only time everyone was together was when the earth was in danger, but quickly pushed it aside. Tien smirked and said, ''Wouldn't miss it. Wow! Look at you Gohan, you're growing up so fast! I think you're even taller than Krillin now.'' Tien jokingly said before laughing. Krillin playfully glared at Tien before laughing as well. ''Hehehe, thank you Tien. Guess I just got lucky huh?'' Gohan replied laughing.

As they we're conversating, they suddenly felt a familiar energy signal fly closer and closer to them. As the figure came closer, they could see spiky hair and saiyan armor. Vegeta had arrived earlier than anticipated and looked to be in deep thought. As he landed, Tien and Yamcha glared at him. He simply shrugged them off before walking up towards his enemy/rival, Kakarot. He stood infront of him before speaking up in his deep and gruff voice. ''Kakarot. I need a word with you, come.'' He ordered. Goku simply shrugged and flew off not too far to talk in private.

''What is it Vegeta?'' Goku asked curiously. Vegeta looked conflicted as he tried choosing his words carefully. ''Kakarot… Ever since I've came to this mudball called Earth, my life has changed. I made love with Bulma and had a son. My honor and pride will not let me leave my own son, and as I've made love with Bulma, I've chosen her as my mate. Nothing can change that. I can't simply leave now. That boy that came from the future, he was my son, wasn't he?'' Vegeta asked.

Goku looked shocked at how he figured it out. ''Guess there's no harm in telling it now. Yes. He is yours and Bulma's son. In his future, everyone was killed. Even you. You never got the chance to see him grow up and pass on your saiyan legacy to him.'' Goku carefully said, trying to make Vegeta see the consequences. Vegeta's brow's furrowed as he harshly spoke up, ''I know that idiot!''. Vegeta looked towards the distance with a far away look in his face. Goku patiently waited as he looked at Vegeta.

''All my life I've been ruled over by Frieza. He made me what I am. I was destined to rule my people, but he took it away from me. He destroyed our race Kakarot and now there are only two full blooded Saiyans left. Me and you.'' Swallowing his pride, he continued. ''If we perish in the battle against the Androids, the Saiyan race will almost be extinct. We're the only pure blooded saiyans left. I think it's time we start a new with our race. We're lightyears stronger than what our people were, and I believe its time for a change. I was born a royal prince, yet the only thing I've done Is commit atrocities to others and my own race.'' Vegeta said with a heavy heart. Goku's eyes widened as he knew where this was going.

''I'm here to offer a truce and put an end to this feud between us. Knowing what the future may behold, I want to make a change. I'm going to be a better father than what my own father was to me. I'll help protect this planet.'' Vegeta genuinely said as he looked at Goku and extended his hand out. Goku shook his head and refused his hand, instead stepped back and knelt on one knee and a hand on his chest with his head bowed down.

''You are a true prince Vegeta. I'm proud of you. Or should I saw, King Vegeta?'' Goku said in happiness that he gained yet another ally. Vegeta's eyes widened. Never in his life did he think he needed to hear something this bad. Quickly composing himself he stood upright before addressing his fellow saiyan. ''Stand up Kakarot, that's no position for an elite saiyan to be in'' he said, promoting Kakarot from a third-class warrior, to an elite. Goku smiled and stood up before expressing his gratitude. Something in his blood made him excited and pumped at finally embracing his saiyan heritage. ''Thank you Vegeta, you've really changed.''. ''Let's go back now, the Androids will appear at any time now.'' Goku said before taking off back to everyone. Vegeta remained still as he gazed out the horizon. ''_King huh? Sounds nice.''_ He said before shedding a single tear in memory of the fallen saiyans. He made a vow become a better leader and a better husband/father. With a determined face, he took off towards the others.

Landing on the cliff, he looked at Piccolo who had a smirk on his face as if he heard everything. He nodded to Vegeta and he returned it. Gohan, with his now deeper saiyan instincts and pride, turned towards Vegeta and knelt down in respect, having Goku relay everything Vegeta had said to him mentally. ''Stand up brat- no, Gohan. Get ready for battle everyone'' Vegeta said, respecting Kakarot's first child. Gohan smiled and stood up, now respecting Vegeta for his sudden change.

In the distance they could hear a song being played in a hover craft. As the figure came closer they could see Yajirobe flying towards them, blasting a song repeating ''_Cat loves food, yeah yeah yeah''_ with an oddly familiar voice singing it. Everyone, even Vegeta, turned towards Yamcha with a sweat drop as they stared at him. Yamcha looked embarrassed before explaining, ''Look. I was in desperate need of money alright? It wasn't even worth it…''. Some laughed, some chuckled before Yajirobe finally arrived.

''Yajirobe! Do you plan on fighting the Androids aswell?'' Goku asked, not really sure if he would have been any use. Yajirobe slipped and hit his head on the ground after hearing Goku's question. ''HELL NO! Are you crazy? Here's your batch of senzu beans, good luck. BYE!'' Yajirobe franticly explained before throwing the batch towards Goku, who handed them over to Krillin and then flew off. ''The fatass probably ate all the senzus up there, that's why there's so few left. Weren't there like 3 pots full of those?'' Krillin said. No one seemed to pay attention as, yet another hovercraft came into view. Their eyes widened as Bulma arrived at the scene… with her baby boy, Trunks.

''Bulma?! What are you doing here?!'' Gohan said shocked. Bulma got out of her hovercraft and walked towards the gang with her son in hand. ''Scientifically modified Androids? I'm not going to miss this for the world.'' She said as if the world wasn't in danger. ''But what about your son? Isn't it a little dangerous to bring a baby into a battle field?'' he replied back. ''Nah, it'll be fine as long as I stay in the hovercraft.'' She said. Gohan sighed before giving up.

''Bulma. What's the time?'' Goku asked. She looked at her watch and replied, ''Ehm, one second let me check. There, it just turned 10AM.''. Everyone tensed up and started looking around. ''The Androids are supposed to be here now…'' Gohan said as the words were left hanging in the air. Gohan's eyes widened in realization before speaking out, ''Guys! They're Androids! Maybe that's why we can't sense them!''.

Everyone gave out sounds of ''Aaah'' and ''Ooh…'' as they too understood what he meant. ''Smart as ever Gohan.'' Goku chuckled. Gohan grinned and said, ''That's probably it. We should probably split up and find them.''. Some looked apprehensive at the thought of splitting up, but soon gained confidence when they saw Gohan's determined face.

Gohan looked towards the gang and took charge. ''Let's find them before they find us. The future Trunks said they would arrive on an island 9 miles south west of south city. If anyone finds them, raise your Ki three times to alert us. This is it, let's go everyone! Split up!'' Gohan spoke. Goku and Piccolo smiled proudly and took off. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien nodded determinedly and took off as well. Gohan, feeling good about himself, blasted off into the island.

Alone stood Vegeta, Bulma and their son. ''Vegeta…'' Bulma awkwardly started. Vegeta looked around, not seeing anyone close by, pulled her in for a kiss before pulling back and kissing his only son on his forehead. Bulma was shocked but quickly smiled. ''Be careful.'' She simply said. Vegeta nodded and said, ''I'll be back.'' Then took off. Little did they know, a figure in the distance was watching them, smiling.

Krillin walked around town asking people if they had seen some unusual people, most people ignored him or made fun of him. ''Ughh… I'm starting to hope the Androids appear now.'' He jokingly said.

Tien was flying around, not really caring to ask people. Looking around, he tried spotting anything unusual. They weren't given any specific details about the Androids, though he was sure he could spot anything unusual.

Gohan was flying around up high to look out for anything out of the ordinary. Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta flew out to the borders of the island to observe anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing they continued looking out.

Yamcha was walking down the streets asking people if they saw anything unusual, but sometimes getting too caught up in the women. He shook his head and focused on his objective. As he was walking by, he saw an elderly man and a chubby albino clown. They could have been anything, but Yamcha decided to ask them. Walking up, he called out to them. ''Excuse me sir! Have you or your friend seen anyone suspicious around here? We're trying to find some nasty people, if you could help us out it would mean a lot!'' he told them.

The elderly man simply stared, but was thinking deeply ''_What? Is it possible they know?''_. He quickly glanced at his ''friend'' and gave a silent order. The fat one stared at Yamcha, as if calculating him. ''What are you looking for?'' the old man suspiciously said. Yamcha gave him a careful look before hearing the chubby one speaking up in his meek and childish voice. ''Scan finished. He is not Son Goku. He is Yamcha, the desert bandit.'' He said.

Yamcha's eyes widened in realization and quickly jumped back as the elderly man tried grabbing him by the throat. He quickly raised his Ki three times, making everyone's head snap towards his location before quickly taking off as fast as they could. The old man charged at Yamcha, grabbing him by the throat, succeeding. He lifted him up as Yamcha struggled, feeling his strength slowly fading away. As the man pulled his fist back, readying himself to impale Yamcha in his stomach, Yamcha quickly pulled up his hand and blocked him.

Suddenly a foot was connected to the Androids face, as Goku came flying in rescuing his friend. The old man flew backwards and landed beside his friend. Goku gave him a hard and serious look, before thinking back to what Trunks had said. ''_Their creator, an old Red Ribbon army scientist named Dr. Gero, created them. When they awoke, the first thing they did was kill their creator.''_. His eyes widened as he thought of who he just kicked.

The rest of the gang dropped down on the ground, standing in a half circle around them. Goku looked toward the Android he kicked and spoke up. ''Are you Dr. Gero?''. The old man's eyes widened and quickly got up. He looked shocked and said, ''How did you know?! No one was supposed to know about us!'' he said in anger. ''Ah so it's true, you're him. Guess I didn't take you out along with the Red Ribbon army as well.'' Goku said seriously. ''_Where are his creations then? Did Trunks make a mistake?''_ he thought.

Dr. Gero quickly composed himself and chuckled. ''No matter, we'll simply take you all out.''. ''We'll see about that old man.'' Gohan said, glaring angrily at him. Goku flinched as he felt a little pain in his chest but shrugged it off as no one but Gohan noticed. He narrowed his eyes but didn't think much of it. ''Cocky, are you?'' Gero replied before continuing, ''We've seen all your battles. Starting from the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament, we created a miniscule bug that would later follow you all around and spy on you. We know your strengths, weaknesses, techniques and powers.''. They all looked shocked, and some angry. ''Just curious, did you follow us to Namek?'' Piccolo asked. Gero shook his head no before saying, ''There was no need to. We concluded your peak at the battle against the Saiyans.''.

Everyone stared, until they all erupted in laughter. Even Piccolo and Vegeta were chuckling. ''Oh man, that's rich.'' Gohan said as he wiped a tear from his eye. ''What are you laughing at you imbeciles?'' Dr. Gero angrily said. Gohan waved his hands franticly while laughing, ''Oh nothing, nothing, really.'' Gohan said in between chuckles. The were all silent before Krillin tried suppressing his laughter but failed, ''Pffftt''. They all laughed again as Goku rolled on the floor, weezing and laughing. ''I've had enough! #19, take them out.'' Gero angrily said, not knowing what they were laughing about, and kind of wanting to join in on the fun. ''_No, what the hell am I thinking.''_ he thought.

Before #19 could attack, Goku held up his hands. ''Wait! Wait, let's take this somewhere else.'' He said as he got up from the ground.

''As you wish, you'll all be dead soon anyway.'' Gero stated. ''Yeah sure, follow us.'' Goku replied. They all took off to a nearby wasteland to battle. As they arrived, they dropped down and got ready. ''Me first!'' Goku said. Gero nodded and spoke up to his creation, ''#19, take him out.''. #19 nodded in obedience and got ready. ''Hit it dad'' Gohan said crossing his arms. Goku smirked and started powering up. ''As you wish son.''. With a loud yell, his muscles bulked out and his hair stood upright. ''Nnn… Nyaah! Grrrr.. AHHH!'' he grunted and shouted. With that, he ascended to a super saiyan and stared at #19's soulless eyes.

''WHAT IS THIS?! THIS STRENGHT!'' Gero shouted. #19 took off towards Goku and threw a punch. Goku easily blocked it and hit him in the face, sending the albino Android flying back. As they were punching and blocking in the air, Goku kicked him towards the ground and charged up a Kamehameha wave. Yamcha quickly remembered something he forgot to say, ''Kaaaaa'' Goku chanted, gathering his energy into his hands. ''Wait! Goku!'' Yamcha shouted, but to no avail as he didn't hear him. ''What is it Yamcha?'' Krillin asked him. ''I think the Androids can absorb energy! When Gero grabbed me, it felt like he was sucking up my energy.'' He replied. They looked at Yamcha in shock before looking back at Goku, but it was too late. ''HAAAAA!'' Goku shouted as a blue energy beam exploded from his hands towards the Android.

The Android grinned and held out his hand to absorb the energy. Goku smiled as the beam hit him dead on, but the smile quickly vanished when he saw the Android holding out his hand, absorbing it. He got flashback to Mr. Popo eating his Kamehameha wave and shivered. ''Kakarot! That thing absorbs energy!'' Vegeta shouted. ''Aw now you tell me!'' Goku replied. He suddenly felt very tired and started panting and sweating. ''Is it hot out here or is just me?'' he said.

They looked at him confused before Goku realized something. ''Ah!'' he shouted, grabbing his chest in pain. Everyone looked shocked, before realizing the same thing. Goku had finally got the heart virus. ''No! Not now!'' he shouted angrily before starting to float down. Seeing this as a chance, the Android charged towards him and punched him hard in the face. Caught by surprise, he yelled out in pain, ''AGH!''. The Android continued to punch and kick him.

Gohan grew angry at the site, but before he could act, Vegeta beat him to it. Flying in, he kicked the Android in the head before lifting up Kakarot quickly and tossing him to Gohan. ''Give him a senzu!'' he ordered. Krilling quickly pulled out a single bean and fed it to Goku. He yelled out in even more pain as the bean made it even worse. His hair faded to black as he lost consciousness. ''Oh no! Dad!'' Gohan yelled out, concerned. ''I'll take him home to give him the medicine. Don't worry Gohan, your dad won't go down so easily.'' Yamcha stated before lifting him off. ''Alright Yamcha, be careful.'' Gohan replied.

Yamcha took off towards Goku's house to get him the medicine. Gero, seeing this, quickly tried firing a Ki blast towards Yamcha. Before he could fire it, a hand gripped his arm tightly. ''Not so fast, monster.'' Gohan said, angry that he would do such a cowardly thing. ''No mercy!'' he shouted as he powered up into a super saiyan. While transforming, he gripped the arm so hard that everything inside shattered. Dr. Gero yelled out in surprise and pain, before being blinded by the mighty light the super saiyan before him gave out.

Gohan crushed his arm before ripping it out and tossing it to the side. Everyone stared at Gohan in shock, before Vegeta yelled out. ''How are you a super saiyan? You're only 10 years old!'' he shouted in surprise. Gohan simply smiled but had suspicions that Vegeta could transform as well. He could feel it. Vegeta smirked and acknowledged him in respect. ''You make the Saiyan race proud kid.'' He said. Holding out his fist, he gave a mighty roar before transforming as well. The ground shook from his might as the wind picked up around them. Everyone, excluding Gohan, shielded their face from the winds blowing everywhere. Rocks and dirt started flying up and thunder struck the ground behind him, making him look even more fearsome as his hair changed from black to gold. His eyes, formerly black now teal, looked towards #19 with an arrogant smirk.

Android #19 looked fearful as he looked as Vegeta. ''When did everyone become a super saiyan?'' Tien said. ''You tell me buddy, this is insane. We're no match for them now.'' Krillin said in agreement. Piccolo opted to stay quiet, as he knew he could get stronger if he merged with Kami and became the Nameless Namekian again incase their foes were too strong. Even though he hated Kami with his all his guts, he couldn't help but wonder why he hated him. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

Vegeta slowly walked towards the Android, in slow motion and a total badass. Gohan sweat dropped and continued to observe, ignoring the Android in front of him. Krillin looked around, noticing a low music playing around. ''Uhm, does anyone else hear that? What's that music with the bells? It sounds so badass.'' He said. They looked towards him in confusion but shrugged it off as one of his jokes. He shrugged as well, not really caring as the music was good.

Vegeta heard Krillin and smirked but didn't comment. Android #19 was stuck in fear and tried to move. He quickly composed himself and growled before charging up Ki blasts and shooting them towards the King. As the smoke cleared from the impact, it revealed Vegeta still with a smirk walking towards him. The Android shouted angrily and charged towards him intending to hit him head on. Vegeta easily caught his fist and hit him right in the middle of his fat stomach. #19's eyes comically almost popped out from the pain and flew backwards. He quickly recovered and charged back. He fully intended to suck his delicious super saiyan d-energy.

Vegeta knew what he was doing and let him. The Android grabbed him by the arms and grinned wickedly. ''Oh, you want my energy? Well take as much as you like. In return, I'll just take your arms for a bit.'' Vegeta said before planting his feet firmly on the Android's chest. #19's eyes widened and started shaking. He grunted, trying to pry himself off, but with Vegeta's iron grip on his arms it was near impossible. He shouted in pain as Vegeta slowly but surely ripped his arms out. The Android fell on his butt as oil shot out from his arms instead of blood. He franticly tried getting up and escape the monster infront of him. As he was getting up, he heard Vegeta say, ''Tell me. Does a machine like yourself experience fear?''.

#19 looked ready to piss his pants as he turned around and tried running. Vegeta, not waiting for an answer, slowly flew up. With a grunt, he held his palm out towards him. ''Behold! Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!'' he shouted out as he charged a blue energy blast in his palm, growing in size. The Android was now fully running as he tried escaping. ''Welcome to oblivion!'' he shouted as he shot the blast toward the Android.

The blast collided with the Android's back as he exploded into million pieces. His head rolled around until it landed in front of his creator, Dr. Gero. The scientist growled before smashing the head with his foot angrily. Everyone's attention turned to Vegeta as he slowly descended down. Krillin, with a low voice said, ''Wow… Badass?''. A figure in the distance was watching them, and also had a similar thought. ''_Amazing. He's so cool!''_.

With their attention turned to Vegeta, Gero quickly took this to his advantage as he hurriedly escaped from them. ''NO! Gero escaped!'' Gohan shouted, ''How did I not notice him!'' he said irritated. ''Quickly! He's going for the mountains!'' Vegeta shouted as everyone started rushing, chasing Dr. Gero. ''_He's going towards Bulma's location!''_ Vegeta thought in worry.

Quickly rushing, jumping and hiding, Dr. Gero made his way up to the mountains. He looked below and saw the gang standing on a cliff looking for him. ''_Blast it! I may have to activate #17 & #18! They're not complete yet…''_ he thought to himself angrily. Before he could move, he saw a hovercraft near them. A sinister grin came over him as he quickly blasted it to distract them. ''BULMA!'', ''MOTHER!'' Vegeta and a mysterious voice shouted at the same time. Vegeta quickly rushed over and caught his mate and son before they were killed.

Baby Trunks was crying loudly, scared but unwounded. Bulma looked to be in shock as well. ''You coward!'' Vegeta yelled angrily to the Android that had already escaped. He held Trunks in his arms as his crying quickly ceased being in the presence of his mighty father. Vegeta smirked proudly, but quickly hid it. ''Thank you Vegeta!'' Bulma said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and looked around, everyone was shocked at the affection Vegeta was showing, but quickly turned around at the glare he was giving them.

''Did anyone else hear someone shouting _MOTHER_?'' Gohan said curiously. A figured stepped out from the shadows and answered. ''That would be me. Nice catch Fat- uhm Vegeta.'' He said almost slipping up. Vegeta looked at his son in his hands and back to his future son. The resemblance was uncanny, and he answered, ''I know who you are. Bulma, this man in front of us is our son from the future.'' Bulma looked shocked but quickly saw it as well. ''Call me Father son, it's all right.'' Vegeta said. Trunks looked shocked and thought to himself, ''_Mom said Father wasn't the most affectionate person. Even cold. He's clearly showing care for his family, something must have changed when I went back to the past.''_ Trunks nodded and replied back, ''Alright Father.''

''Not to tear up this reunion but don't we have an Android to look out for?'' Piccolo growled. ''Gero could be anywhere now!'' Tien said worriedly. Bulma's head snapped towards Tien. ''Did you say Gero? As in THE Dr. Gero?'' she asked him. Gohan nodded and explained to her that Goku didn't finish him off while destroying the Red Ribbon army. ''He's probably heading towards his base then! I know where it is!'' she said excitedly. ''Really Bulma?! How come?'' Krillin answered back. Bulma huffed arrogantly before exclaiming proudly, ''All the smartest scientists in the world know each other's bases''. Silence surrounded them before Krillin spoke out. ''That's seems really convenient…''. ''Well where Is it? '' Gohan asked.

''Oh, right. Let me see if I remember. East? No. Ah! It was in the North! His base is in one of the Northern Mountains surrounding North City!'' she said. Vegeta looked at his mate with pride. She was a strong and smart woman, attractive to him. ''Bulma, go to Kakarot's house and check if everything is going alright.'' Vegeta said, trying to get her to leave. She nodded but quickly remembered her hovercraft got blasted into oblivion. ''My hovercraft…'' he sadly said. ''I'll take you, I need to check up on dad.'' Gohan exclaimed. She nodded, and everyone quickly got ready and took off.

The remaining people who flew over to the mountains were Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien. Vegeta and Trunks were flying a little further away from the rest in silence. ''Father… I never got the chance to talk to you. You perished in the battle against those filthy killing machines.'' Trunks started and got angry at the though of those heartless Androids. Vegeta had a solemn look on his face and glanced over to his grown-up son. ''Trunks. If you can already turn super saiyan, then I'm sure my counterpart is already proud of you. Heck, I'm proud of you.'' He genuinely said. Trunks smiled and felt a little better. Honestly, he thought his father was going to reject him and be all up in his pride.

''Thank you, father. No matter what anyone says, I'm proud being your son, the prince of all Saiyans.'' He said in pride. Vegeta chuckled and said, ''It's King Vegeta now son. Kakarot, or the one you call Goku, and his son Gohan acknowledged me as their King. The people chose their King. That makes you a prince son.''. Trunks's eyes widened and he looked shocked. ''K-K-King?!'' he said in surprise. Vegeta simply smirked. Trunks stared straight ahead and said, ''Prince Trunks huh? Has a nice ring to it'' proudly.

They soon arrived at the mountains and split up. After a few moments, Krillin found a door at a mountain side and quickly alerted them by raising his Ki. Sensing Krillin, they quickly flew towards him and stood in front of the door. ''In my timeline, Dr. Gero didn't turn himself into an Android and there was no #19. He's probably going to activate Android #17 and #18! They are the ones I was warning you all about! If he releases them, it's going to be the end of all of us! NO!'' Trunks shouted in fear, before quickly powering up to a super saiyan and blasting the door.

''Trunks!'' Krillin shouted in worry, everyone covering their face from the wind. After the smoke settled, three figures stood there in the lab. Dr. Gero was talking to them but was cut off when Trunks blasted the door. ''It's them! No! We were too late!'' Trunks shouted in worry and despair. The two Androids were a boy and a girl, the boy with black hair and the girl with blond. ''#17! #18! I order you both to take them out!'' Dr. Gero shouted. The boy, called #17, quickly snatched the controller that would turn them off from Gero's hands. Gero fearfully looked at #17. ''Oops, my hand slipped. Sorry doc!'' #17 said as he crushed the controller in his head. ''Idiot! What if you accidently pressed the button!'' #18 said as she smacked his head playfully. #17 quickly composed himself and rushed forward to punch a hole through Gero's chest. ''This is for what you did to us! You MONSTER!'' #17 shouted in anger.

Gero looked down to see a hole in his chest. He couldn't believe it. How was he dying? ''You're a failure! You and your whore of a sis- '' he was cut off as #17 quickly cut his head clean off with his hand. His head rolled towards the group and he stared up at them. To their surprise, the head started talking. ''You wouldn't possible maybe consider helping me up?''. Vegeta glared at the head and stomped on it. ''This is for Bulma and my son.'' He said as he spit on the remains.

''Psst. Hey, Trunks.'' Krillin whispered to Trunks. Trunks looked back at Krillin, ''What is it?'' he replied. Krillin took a last look at the Androids who were walking around the lab as if they weren't here. ''Don't they seem kind of normal? I mean, they looked pretty angry at Gero for whatever he did to them. It kind of looks like they are humans.''. The Androids looked at Krillin before #18 spoke up, ''We were humans, before Gero kidnapped us and turned us into Cyborgs.''.

Trunks's eyes widened. ''In my timeline, you both were created from scratch. How much changed when I went into the past?'' he said. The Cyborgs heard him and looked confused. They walked over to a pod that contained yet another Android. ''Android #16 huh? Geez, look at the size of that man. Hey sis, should we activate him?'' #17 asked as he looked at #16. ''I really don't care.'' She replied back. With a shrug, he activated him. ''NO! If he gets activated, we're doomed!'' Trunks shouted. He flew back and fired a powerful blast intent on destroying them. ''Trunks! No!'' he heard Krillin shout.

(Back with Gohan)

Gohan was staring up ahead as he flew closer and closer to his home. Seeing him all tensed up, she tried reassuring him. ''Hey kiddo, don't worry! Your dad's a champ! He won't succumb to a heart virus.''. Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bulma thankfully. ''Thanks, Bulma. I believe in him'' he replied. Bulma smiled and went back to talking with her son in her hand.

As the home came upon view, they slowly descended and entered the house. Gohan rushed up and saw his mother sobbing, with Yamcha and Ox-King in the back watching. He quickly rushed to his mother and pulled her into a hug. ''Don't worry mom, I have a plan. He'll be back before you know it.'' He tried assuring her. She slowly stopped crying and started changing Goku's damp cloth.

''Mom. Where's the medicine?'' he asked his mother. ''Right here'' she said and pointed to the top of a drawer. He went up and took it. He looked at all of them and spoke, ''I need you all to trust me. Please let me take Dad somewhere. I can get him healed quickly.'' He said. They looked at him in shock and a little skepticism. ''I trust you son, but how?'' Chichi asked Gohan. ''I just need you to trust me. We don't have much time. Judging by the rise of Trunks's KI, something had happened. We need to act fast. If the Androids were associated with the Red Ribbon army, then they're probably after father.'' He explained.

Chichi nodded and said, ''Alright son I trust you. Go ahead.'' She said. Gohan nodded thankfully and looked at Yamcha. ''Yamcha, I need you to please move everyone here to Kame's house. Can you do that?'' he asked. Yamcha nodded, ''Sure thing buddy, no problem.'' He said. Gohan nodded and went over to Goku. ''_Dad…_'' Gohan thought, hating to see his father in such pain. He carefully lifted him up and flew off towards the Lookout.

As he was flying, he tried forming a telepathic contact with Piccolo. ''Pi_ccolo! Helloooooo!''_ Gohan tried communicating, after a while he got heard Piccolo's voice. ''_KID! SHUT UP! I HEAR YOU!''_ Piccolo growled. Gohan sheepishly smiled and got Piccolo to explain what was happening. He quickly told them to get to the lookout as quickly as possible. With that, the contact was cut off.

Quickly arriving at the Lookout, he greeted Mr. Popo and Kami. ''Hey Mr. Popo and Kami! Sorry to bother, but can we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a bit?'' he asked the guardian and his helper. Mr. Popo looked at Kami waiting for his response. ''Hello Gohan, it's nice to see you. Of course, you are all welcome here.'' He responded in kindness. Gohan smiled and looked at Mr. Popo. ''Of course, I'll prepare the room right now.'' Mr. Popo said and quickly took off to prepare the chamber.

''If I may ask young man, what do you intend to use the chamber for? Isn't your father injured?'' Kami asked out of curiousity. Gohan looked at Kami and answered, ''In due time Kami, everything will be revealed. I have a plan.'' He answered wisely. Kami nodded and the two stood silent, the only sound was Goku's grunts of pain.

Mr. Popo soon came out and told Gohan the room was ready. As they were walking towards the chamber, Mr. Popo explained more about the chamber. ''Only two can enter at a time, and do not stay for more than 2 years, or else the door will vanish, and you will be permanently sealed inside for all eternity.'' Gohan gulped and Mr. Popo continued. ''There is enough food in there, and the gravity increases the further out you explore. The temperature can suddenly go from extremely hot, to ice cold. We're here. Are you prepared?'' Mr. Popo said. Gohan nodded determinedly and waited for Popo to open the door. As he opened the door, all the could see inside was whiteness, save for the platform for sleeping and eating. ''Yes. We're ready! We don't plan to stay for too long right now.'' Gohan said as Popo bid them good luck.

(Back with the gang)

After a fierce battle between Vegeta and #18, resulting in Vegeta getting his arm broken, the gang quickly headed out for the Lookout. ''7 days huh? Hope Goku will recover.'' Krillin said as he recalled how the Androids/Cyborgs gave them a 7-day grace period before coming after Goku. ''Yeah, let's just hope.'' Tien agreed.

Finally landing on the Lookout, they waited around for a what seemed like a couple minutes, before the doors to the chamber opened. Out stepped Gohan and… GOKU?! ''GOKU?! Weren't you just ill?'' Krillin said shocked. Goku chuckled and pointed to Gohan. ''Let me introduce you to the smartest person in the world.'' He said with pride as Gohan blushed at the praise, but quickly smiled, proud of himself.

''He took me in the chamber, where one day out here equals a year in there. We stent a fortnight in there, and I recovered. Now I'm back stronger than ever hehe.'' Goku said grinning wildly. Kami and Mr. Popo looked shocked and the genius of the boy before Kami praised him. ''My… Gohan, where did you inherit that intellect?'' jokingly jabbing at Goku. Goku simply chuckled.

''A year in there is a day out here?'' Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded in affirmative. ''Tell me more.'' Vegeta said.

**And done!**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported my story! It really gives me motivation!**

**Stay tuned for more! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 767 (Android Saga)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

_**Finally landing on the Lookout, they waited around for a what seemed like a couple minutes, before the doors to the chamber opened. Out stepped Gohan and… GOKU?! ''GOKU?! Weren't you just ill?'' Krillin said shocked. Goku chuckled and pointed to Gohan. ''Let me introduce you to the smartest person in the world.'' He said with pride as Gohan blushed at the praise, but quickly smiled, proud of himself. **_

''_**He took me in the chamber, where one day out here equals a year in there. We stent a fortnight in there, and I recovered. Now I'm back stronger than ever hehe.'' Goku said grinning wildly. Kami and Mr. Popo looked shocked and the genius of the boy before Kami praised him. ''My… Gohan, where did you inherit that intellect?'' jokingly jabbing at Goku. Goku simply chuckled.**_

''_**A year in there is a day out here?'' Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded in affirmative. ''Tell me more.'' Vegeta said.**_

With everyone now informed and filled in, everyone stood ready on the Lookout. Vegeta had volunteered himself and his son, Trunks, to go first in the Time Chamber. No one objected, and they had entered without further questions. Looking around, Gohan wondered about something. ''Dad, do you know where the dragon radar that Bulma gave you is?'' he asked. Goku thought about for a second and then remembered. ''Yeah, it's in in the bottom drawer in our room.'' He replied. Goku got curious and couldn't but ask, ''Why though?''. Gohan had a playful smile and simply answered. ''I just have something I need to wish for. Don't worry''.

Goku nodded, fully trusting his son not to do anything stupid. ''Alright, let's get the dragon radar son. Grab on!'' he said, holding out his hand. Gohan took it as Goku put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. Suddenly they vanished and reappeared in front of Chichi, who fainted.

Several moments later when she recovered, Chichi leaped into Goku's arms sobbing. ''Goku! I was so worried.'' She cried on his shoulder. Goku gently patted her back hugging her. ''Don't worry honey, a simple virus won't take me down. Especially when my family needs me.'' He replied. She nodded and stood back. Goku went up to get the radar, leaving Chichi and her son in the living room.

''So, you've become quite the fighter huh son?'' she told him, with a hint of pride. She was a little disappointed that he wouldn't give up training to become a full-time scholar but understood that the world was at risk. Gohan slightly blushed at the praise and beamed at her. ''Guess so mom'' he said. He smiled, thinking back to his talk with his parents a couple weeks after merging both halves.

_Gohan was in his room studying as usual before training. He was looking at the books but wasn't reading anything in particular. In deep thought, he wondered if he should talk with his parents about it. Finally deciding, he got up and went downstairs. Chichi glanced towards Gohan as she saw him coming down a little too soon. She frowned and spoke up, ''Gohan. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be studying young man?!''. Gohan sighed and went up to her._

''_Mom. I want to talk to you about my studies'' he started. Chichi looked surprised, ''What is it honey? Do you need more books?'' she said in worry. Gohan shivered and shook his head no. ''No mom. I need more time to train. I can't simply stay locked up in my room reading books. I'm lightyears smarter than most my age. I need to cut down a little bit and focus a little more on my training as well.'' He said quickly, fearing the worst. Chichi had a blank look on her face as she gave out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch. _

''_Oh Gohan. Please… I don't want you to grow up like your father's friends, only knowing how to fight. I want you to have a future, and something to fall back on if there's no enemy threat to take care of.'' His mother explained. Gohan nodded, agreeing. ''I understand that mom, but you have to realize that you're pushing all of this on me. Have you ever asked what I wanted to be? Ever since I can remember I've had books shoved down my throat. I'm sorry mom, but I need to do this. I'm part Saiyan, half of me is literally a warrior race whose sole purpose was to fight. It's literally in my blood.'' Gohan carefully explained, choosing his words carefully as to not upset his mother._

_She looked at him for a minute before finally giving in with a heavy heart and a wear sigh. ''You're right son. I never asked you what you wanted. I've been so caught up in trying to make you a perfect scholar, that I never once asked how you felt.'' She said. Gohan smiled and hugged his mother. ''Don't worry about that mom. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to stop studying, but I need time to train as well. I love studying, but not as much as locking myself in my room for hours on end. It's not healthy.'' He said._

_Goku had been carefully observing the situation from a far, none of them knowing he was there. ''No matter what you do, remember we're proud of you my son.'' He said, causing them to jump slightly at the voice suddenly appearing. Chichi smiled and agreed. ''Yes son. No matter what. Now, I'll agree to you training more, but study for at least 2-3 hours a day, alright? You can't fall off on your studies.'' She said. Gohan nodding, thinking it was fair. ''Sounds fair. Thank you for understanding mom.'' He genuinely said. Chichi smiled and hugged him. ''What kind of mother would I be if I didn't Gohan?''. Goku smiled, reminding himself that times like these were what kept him on the right path and how precious everything was. He only hoped that Vegeta could see it as well... ''Alright, let's head out son. Piccolo can get grumpy if we keep him waiting too long.'' Goku jokingly said. Gohan chuckled and followed his father outside. No more words were needed._

Goku soon came down shortly after going up and had the radar in his hand. Tossing it, he said. ''Here you go Gohan.'' Gohan caught it and thanked him. ''Thanks dad! I'll be back soon!'' he said as he took off. Goku and Chichi smiled as they saw him take off and fly to the distance. Glancing at each other, both got mischievous grins on their face as they started kissing. ''Goku! I want another kid.'' She suddenly said out of the blue. Goku grinned and replied, ''I thought you'd never ask.''. The two went up to commence their mating, with no one in the house as everyone had left shortly after Gohan had taken Goku to the Lookout.

Back with Gohan we see him trying to activate the radar. *Click*, *Click*, *Beep*, *Beep*, ''Ah there we go!'' he said in delight as he saw the screen turning on. Adjusting the radar, he saw all the dragon balls scattered everywhere. Now determined, he sped off towards a ball.

The first ball was easy to spot as he flew over a desert and saw something shiny as he neared the dot on the screen. Flying down, he squinted his eyes as he saw a familiar round object on the ground. Grinning, he flew down quickly and caught the 5-star ball. Putting it in his sack, he flew off towards another one.

The second ball was just as easy as it was near a waterfall on a branch. He quickly snatched it without any complications and grinned as he was the familiar 4-star ball. It held a lot of memories for both Goku and Gohan. Putting it in his sack along with the other ball, he took off yet again.

The third ball was a little more difficult to get to as it was literally stuck inside the stomach of a pterodactyl after he had swallowed it, as if just to tease Gohan. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he ''lightly'' tapped the beast's stomach, making it regurgitate a couple of weird things, the most important thing among them was the 7-star ball. He hesitantly took it and wiped his hands franticly as he stashed it in his sack.

The fourth ball was mysteriously rolling at the edge of a volcano. It neared the edge and started to descend towards the hot lava. Quickly reacting, he snatched the 1-star ball before it hit, but in the process got his butt burned for being too near the lava. Yelping, ''Aiiiiii'' he quickly patted himself down to remove the flames. Panting, he quickly flew off to another one. Only three more to go.

The fifth ball was in a golf field, inside one of the holes. He put his hand into the hole and pulled out the 3-star dragon ball. He looked around and saw a golf ball almost going into one of the holes. With a weak Ki release, he made the ball slightly move and end up in the hole. He heard someone shout ''HOLE IN ONE!'' and chuckled. He shook his head and flew off yet again.

The sixth ball was actually not too far away from his house. He flew over it but stopped once he heard some weird noises. Curious, he hovered above the house and heard some moaning and grunting. All the colors drained from his face as he quickly realized what was going on. He immediately blasted off, not bothering to conceal himself and flew down to snatch the 6-star ball. He would never look at it the same again. This ball would forever be cursed.

The seventh ball was in a jungle full of monkeys. A little monkey kid was playing with it, rolling it on the ground back and forth. Gohan smiled and sat down patiently with him, simply watching him. The monkey glanced up and it looked like he recognized him from somewhere. The monkey's mother swung down from a tree and landed beside her son. She looked at Gohan as if he was familiar. They quickly realized who he was, he was the son of the monkey child who had come here a couple decades ago! She glanced at her son and gave him a silent signal to hand over the ball. The son quickly complied and handed it over. Gohan smiled and patted him on the head. With the 2-star ball now finally in his hand, he took off towards a barren waste land to summon the dragon.

Quickly finding a wasteland, he flew down and landed on the ground. He emptied his sack on the ground, letting the balls roll free from him. The legendary balls were glowing from all of them being together in such a close proximity. With a smile, he gave out the order to arise. ''All mighty dragon! By your name, I summon you forth! Shenron!'' he shouted out loud, palms outstretched.

Gohan watched in awe and fascination as the balls glowed brightly before the skies turned dark. A low rumble was felt in the ground as the legendary dragon, Shenron, erupted from the balls. His long figure flying up and eloping around himself. He finally stood still as he looked down at the one who summoned him. With a deep booming voice, he spoke.

''You who have summoned me, speak up as I shall grant you one wish to be fulfilled.''. Gohan nodded and spoke up as well. ''Thank you Shenron! My wish is for a pouch of infinite senzu beans that always refill and can restore body parts as well. Would that be possible mighty dragon?'' he asked, being extra nice. Shenron hummed and growled a little. ''It's going to be a little tough, but since you asked so nicely I think I can do that. You have a pure heart, no harm done here.'' He said causing Gohan to smile. After a few moments, Shenron's eyes glowed bright red as he said, ''Your wish has been granted. Farewell.'' He disappeared in a flash of light, quickly retreating back down. All the balls slowly hovered in the air preparing to take off. Acting fast, he stopped the balls from shooting out with kinetic powers. It took a lot and was straining, but eventually, the balls stopped resisting and simply dropped down to the ground.

Gohan smiled and collected the balls in his sack. He looked at the pouch given to him by the mighty dragon. This would come in handy, no more relying on Master Korin for senzu beans. This could save their lives. He took one and chewed on it before swallowing it, immediately feeling the effects. He was quite tired from flying around hunting the dragon balls. Now rejuvenated, he took off to go home but quickly stopped in his tracks remembering what he witnessed. Shivering, he quickly changed direction and took off towards Kami's Lookout.

Flying, he started recapping everything that had happened so far. ''_Hmm, alright let's see. Vegeta surprisingly turned over a new leaf, we pretty much destroyed Dr. Gero and #19, well the one named #17 killed Gero actually, something about him being mad at the doctor for doing this to them? Anyway, the Androids that killed everyone in Trunk's future have been awoken, but haven't showed any sign of destruction yet, if you don't count the fact they're after dad. We got a 7-day grace period to prepare and get dad healthy, which thank Kami he is now.''_. Things were looking pretty weird right now, no one knowing what was going to happen. He would have to lookout for anything going on.

''_Vegeta got his arm broken, ouch, by Android #18. Why didn't they kill them though? Something isn't right here. They appear to be extremely strong as well… we may need to use the Time Chamber.'_ He concluded. Things were definitely weird, he'd have to talk to Trunks. He was finally nearing the Lookout, not rushing taking his time. As the Lookout came into view, he prepared himself to land.

A light thud was heard as he dropped down and greeted everyone present. Kami glanced over to Gohan as if he knew what he had done, ''So young man, I noticed you summoned the dragon. Care to tell us what you wished for?'' he said. Gohan simply nodded before replying, ''Of course. Sometimes we're out of senzu beans, and with Yajirobe down there eating it all up, we would need a batch of senzus at our disposal. I wished for an infinite pouch of senzu beans, with the ability to regenerate body parts. It was pretty tough, but Shenron was determined to grant my wish.''. Kami's eyes widened as he thought to himself, ''_Anyone else would have wished for the threat to disappear or would have wished for something selfish. He truly is a wonderful boy Goku…'' _Kami thought as he smiled and nodded to Gohan. Gohan smiled and started walking towards the gang.

Walking up to Piccolo first, he smiled and started conversating with him. Everyone on the Lookout was busy with each other as they were talking and chatting up about recent events, what they had been up to and so on. Suddenly all heads snapped toward a certain spot on the Lookout as they felt a familiar energy signal appear next to them. Goku appeared with a shit eating grin as he was feeling great. Everyone knew what he was doing and simply snickered.

Gohan refused to look him in the eyes, and when Goku finally came up to him, he worked up the courage to look his father in the face. ''What's wrong son?'' Goku worriedly asked, thinking something had gone wrong. Seeing the embarrassed look on his face, he quickly blushed as he realized Gohan must have seen or heard them in their activity. He quickly rushed to another Z Fighter and started conversating.

Hours had passed since Vegeta and Trunks had gone into the chamber. Gohan was irritated and impatiently tapping the ground. Goku was simply relaxing, not bothering to care when they went in. Finally, the door emerged and out came the King and the Prince. Vegeta hadn't really changed much other than the strength that was radiating off him. Trunks on the other hand, had gained a couple extra inches in height, had buffed up and his hair grew out longer looking like a total badass.

The two walked over to the gang and simply stood there. Gohan was the first to break the silence, ''Woah! Both your powers have grown immensely! Trunks look at you!'' Gohan complimented them both. Trunks smiled happily at being recognized by the past version of his master, and Vegeta simply smirked his trademark Vegeta smirk (copyrighted). ''Thank you Gohan.'' He genuinely said before continuing, ''In my timeline, you were my master. Everyone was killed by the Androids, except you. You trained me and raised me to be a better fighter. You even sacrificed your arm to save me one time.'' He said sadly. He really missed his master, he was like the big brother he never had. Seeing Gohan again was a little difficult, as the resemblance was uncanny. (A/N: Keep in mind Gohan looks a little bit older, taller and is a bit buffer since he merged).

Gohan sadly smiled and replied back. ''The future Gohan is basically me, and if he's anything like me then he would be proud of you, because I know I am. Trust me, he's me after all.'' Assuring Trunks, he fist bumped him. Trunks happily smiled, and fist bumped him back.

''Kakarot, looks like I've finally surpassed you.'' Vegeta said, but this time with no malice. He was however, extremely cocky right now. Goku sensed Vegeta's energy and was shocked at how strong he was. He grinned, ''We'll see about that hehe.'' He replied. Vegeta simply grinned as well.

''Trunks come here.'' Gohan motioned for him to come over. Trunks quickly came over and curiously asked him what's up. ''Look, you're probably not going to like what I have to say but bear with me. The Androids of this time, they don't seem to appear as heartless or malicious as the ones from your time. They haven't caused any harm yet. Give them a chance, please?'' Gohan carefully said. Trunks didn't look very happy about it. The thought infuriated him, they killed his master and everyone, yet he still wanted to show them mercy.

''But they killed you! They killed everyone!'' he almost shouted. Gohan shook his head, ''No Trunks. In your time yes, but something probably changed when you returned to the past to help us out. This is our time, not yours. They haven't done anything yet.'' He explained. Trunks sighed in defeat and accepted. ''Only because it was you who asked.'' Trunks replied. Gohan smiled and patted his friend on the back. This caused Trunks to lighted up as they went back to everyone.

''Gohan! Ready to go?'' Goku asked his son, excited to spend some alone time with him and to increase their father-son relationship. Gohan nodded happily, ''Of course dad! Let's go!''. As they walked into the chamber, Goku secretly asked Gohan when no one could hear him. ''So, think you can ascend in there?''. Gohan smirked and only nodded in response. Goku smiled, relieved. Mr. Popo who had been accompanying them, opened the door for them and closed it shut after he once more explained everything.

Everything was as white as he remembered. Remembering what he had wished for, he quickly explained it to his dad and showed him the pouch. Goku looked shocked and was amazed by it. He carefully took it and sat down on the white floor. ''So, if I just pour it on the ground it won't stop?'' he curiously asked. Gohan sat beside him and didn't know himself. ''Actually, I'm not sure about that. Why don't we check it out?'' Gohan encouraged.

Goku eagerly nodded and started emptying the pouch. Several beans fell and rolled over on the ground with no signs of stopping. A minute went by… two minutes… ten… thirty… Thirty minutes had gone by and there was now a mountain of senzu beans on the floor. ''Dad… we've been sitting here for 30 minutes. I think it's infinite…'' Gohan deadpanned. Goku shook himself of the trance of seeing the beans fall out and smiled happily. ''Nice going Gohan! Now we can seriously push ourselves to the limits!'' Goku excitedly said.

**And done!**

**This was a little short chapter, my apologies, but its better than nothing :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all making my first time writing a blast!**

**The support is amazing, and I'm happily going to continue doing this series.**

**I want to talk about a couple of things. My intention with this fic is to make Gohan the center of attention. He's not going to be a nerd who won't stand up for himself. His build will be like Future Gohan when he grows up, so think about that when he's finally going to go to school **

**More will soon be revealed so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 767 (Android Saga)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

_**Everything was as white as he remembered. Remembering what he had wished for, he quickly explained it to his dad and showed him the pouch. Goku looked shocked and was amazed by it. He carefully took it and sat down on the white floor. ''So, if I just pour it on the ground it won't stop?'' he curiously asked. Gohan sat beside him and didn't know himself. ''Actually, I'm not sure about that. Why don't we check it out?'' Gohan encouraged.**_

_**Goku eagerly nodded and started emptying the pouch. Several beans fell and rolled over on the ground with no signs of stopping. A minute went by… two minutes… ten… thirty… Thirty minutes had gone by and there was now a mountain of senzu beans on the floor. ''Dad… we've been sitting here for 30 minutes. I think it's infinite…'' Gohan deadpanned. Goku shook himself of the trance of seeing the beans fall out and smiled happily. ''Nice going Gohan! Now we can seriously push ourselves to the limits!'' Goku excitedly said.**_

(Before we begin with this chapter, I want to state a couple of things to make the story clearer. This takes place a little earlier than the original timeline. Cell hasn't revealed himself yet. Everything will be played out shortly, now onto the story!)

A couple months had passed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We now find Goku and Gohan 4 months deep inside, training rigorously for their hard lives. Punches and kicks were being thrown, both in Super Saiyan. Goku landed a punch at Gohan's face, making his head spin around. Gohan smirked and landed a kick at his father's stomach, surprising him and making him spit out saliva. Both headbutted each other and grabbed each other's fist and started pushing hard. No one was giving, until both pushed out their energy and blasted each other back.

Both were panting after a 20-hour training session. Their power had increased immensely, both now more powerful than ever. ''*Pant* I think it's time we took a rest. *Pant* We've been going at it for 20 hours I think.'' Goku said, panting trying to catch his breath. Gohan weakly nodded and laid down on the ground from exhaustion. ''Yeah *Pant*, I agree. *Pant* Let's go.'' Gohan agreed and both flew over to their sleeping rooms.

As they were flying, Goku was thinking about his son's progression. ''_Incredible. His power has increased dramatically. He has incredible hidden strength that I don't think even he knows of. He's the one that's going to ascend to the next level, I know it. Hope he won't leave me in the dust hehe''_.

Gohan was deep in his own thoughts as well, ''_I'm close to the next level. I can feel it. I wonder If I should try breaking through the door inside my mind or outside.''_ He thought. They both landed on their sleeping platform and got ready to take a bath. Even with infinite senzu beans, they still needed to rest their mind. Gohan took out two beans and handed one over to his father as they both plopped one in their mouth. Aura exploded from them as their power returned back to them, and their body bulked and returned to normal as every damage taken had been restored.

''Ah, good old senzus. Really good wish son!'' Goku said as he slowly got into the bath tub. Gohan smiled, ''Yeah, really a clutch''. He answered as he too got into the tub. Both were relaxing and talking, until an idea came into his mind. ''Hey dad, do you think you could teach me the Instant Transmission? I really think it could come in handy.'' He asked. Goku looked surprised, as he hadn't thought of that before. If anyone else had asked, he wouldn't have agreed as easily, but it was his son and he would do anything for him. Smiling, he answered. ''Of course! Though it's going to be a difficult move to learn, and even harder since we're the only energy signals in here. But I think you manage you little prodigy'' Goku winked.

Gohan blushed at the praise and quickly thanked him. They spent the rest of their time in the tub blasting each other with water and having a good time. When they were all done they headed to bed to finally sleep. As Goku tucked his son in, he went and sat on his bed as he contemplated what he should teach him. ''_Hmm… Should I teach him the Kaioken as well? With the infinite senzu beans we could become extremely powerful, but the risks are extremely high as well. Well no use pondering over this now, time to sleep!''_ he thought. With that, they both slept, resting for tomorrows training.

**(Back with the gang)**

Vegeta and Trunks had flown off to find the Androids. Krillin had decided to come along incase anyone needed any senzu beans, since he still had that bag Yajirobe gave him. They were flying over a couple of islands, until they finally spotted the two Androids and the gigantic red haired mohawk Android. They landed down and stared at them, arms crossed.

''Well well well, look who we have here. It's time to payback woman.'' Vegeta stated but directed his attention to Android 18 specifically. Trunks simply glared at them with hatred and contempt, while Krillin on the other hand… he was completely frozen. ''_Holy crap, she's gorgeous!''_ he thought as he stared at the female Android in complete love. #18 seemed to notice his stare as she winked to him. Krillin blushed a deep shade of red and quickly averted his gaze.

Trunks looked between them in confusion before shrugging and returning his attention to the Androids. ''Oh, would you look at that. It's the prince, his son and the baldy. What do we owe you the pleasure?'' #17 confidently said. Vegeta simply smirked and vanished. He suddenly reappeared in front of #17, in Super Saiyan, and had a fist in his gut. ''It's king to you, boy. Now bow'' Vegeta said and elbowed him in the back making him fall down on his knees.

#17's eyes were wide as blood was dripping from his mouth, #18 was staring in shock at his speed and worry for her brother. #16 simply had his eyebrows raised in surprise. Trunks looked happy at the sight of the Android being in pain. He had told his father about the horrors of his future, and he was not happy.

#17 tried getting up, but Vegeta simply raised his face with his boot and kicked him off to the distance. #18 became angry and charged at Vegeta, catching him by surprise. She successfully landed a punch on his face, making him turn. He turned his head around slowly and grinned. She looked afraid and took a step back in fear. He punched her, making her fly over to where her brother had landed.

''How?! You literally just broke his arm yesterday! How did he get so strong?!'' #17 angrily asked. ''Probably shouldn't have done that bro…'' #18 answered, fearing what was coming next. ''#16! Why aren't you doing anything?'' #17 asked, wondering why he was simply just standing still.

''Vegeta is not my objective, I am simply here to kill Son Goku.'' #16 answered calmly in a monotone voice. Vegeta's eyebrows twitched as he interpreted it as being inferior to Kakarot. Trunks facepalmed, understanding what was about to happen. Vegeta breathed in and charged at the giant.

**(On the Lookout)**

Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Kami and Mr. Popo were standing on the Lookout. Piccolo was meditating, levitating a couple feet of the ground when his eyes suddenly snapped open. He quickly stood upright. ''Everyone! Do you feel that energy? It feels like all of us in one person!'' Piccolo shouted out for everyone to hear. Kami had already sensed it and was waiting for Piccolo to say it.

Everybody quickly noticed it as well and looked shocked. ''What Is going on?'' Tien asked. ''Oh man, this can't be good.'' Yamcha agreed. Piccolo walked to the edge of the Lookout as if he was seeing everything below. He sensed the location before it suddenly vanished. Quickly pinpointing the last place it was sensed, he called out to everyone. ''Everyone stays here! I'm going to check out what this thing is, don't follow. It could be an ambush.'' Piccolo said, taking charge and flying down towards the location. The others were looking ready to take off as well before Kami held up a hand stopping them.

As Piccolo was flying as fast as possible, he came across a town so empty and silent. He quickly realized this was Ginger Town, but clothes were scattered everywhere. It looked like people had literally vanished and the clothes were the only thing left. He landed down with a thud, and slowly started walking around. The streets were empty, silent and an eerie feeling was in the air.

As he was walking, he quickly spotted a large shadow in an alley. He quickly sprinted towards it but nothing was there. He quickly spotted the shadow in another place but couldn't catch it. This continued for awhile until they were in an open field. As Piccolo was looking around, a needle like thing suddenly impaled him in his right arm. He yelled out in pain and shock as he turned around and looked at his hand literally being sucked up. His hand, formerly a healthy bright green, now looked like withered desert plants.

He quickly pulled away and looked at his attacker. Standing in front of him was a dark green figure standing a head taller than himself. He had green skin with black spots everywhere. On his back were two wings and a needle like tail in the middle. He looked like a humanoid bug to be blunt.

Piccolo blinked and asked, ''Who are you?''. The green thing smiled wickedly before speaking up in a nasty, raspy voice. ''My name? It Is Cell. Pleasure.''. ''Cell huh?'' Piccolo said, trying to get as much info as possible. ''Tell me, that energy that I sensed earlier, was that you?''. Cell simply nodded, still smiling. ''How do you have all our energy?'' Piccolo asked.

''Well, you see. The brilliant Dr. Gero stole cells from every major fighter on this planet and fused them into one being. I was created by Dr. Gero as a bio-android. Hence my name, Cell.'' Cell explained. ''Well since I've _obviously_ been defeated, and my arm is useless, would you care to explain what you are doing here?'' Piccolo said hoping Cell did not know of his ability to regenerate since he had the same cells.

''Why not, you're obviously going to die here anyway. You see, I am not perfect right now. I need to absorb my Android siblings to become even stronger and attain my ultimate perfect form. I still haven't located them, but I'm getting closer. I can feel it! As soon as I absorb them, nothing will stand in my way!'' Cell said laughing darkly.

''Well then, thank you for the information Cell. Unfortunately for you, I'm a Namekian. We don't go down that easy.'' Piccolo smugly said, before grunting and ripping his hand out. Cell was shocked and was wondering what he would do next. Suddenly a subconscious thought came to him as his brain pulled out information on techniques the Z Fighters had. His eyes widened as he had forgotten that Namekian's could regenerate. Before he could act, Piccolo shouted out and sprouted out a new arm.

Piccolo grinned as he charged at Cell. Cell quickly acted and spread out his fingers in front of his face. Piccolo was confused for a moment before remembering which technique it was. Before he could close his eyes, Cell had already shouted out the name of the attack and executed it perfectly. ''Solar Flare!'' he shouted, and a blinding light engulfed the area, making Piccolo stop in his tracks and rub his eyes in pain.

''Argh! Sneaky little…'' Piccolo cursed. He had been knocked backwards and was on the ground. He slowly stood up as his eyesight was returning to him. ''Curse you who ever made that move!'' Piccolo shouted angrily, not remembering if it was Tien or Krillin. As he blinked and stared, he saw no one in the area. ''Damn it! This guy is dangerous. Better relay the information.'' Piccolo thought out loud before quickly taking off back to the Lookout.

**(Back with Vegeta and co.)**

Vegeta and #16 were currently exchanging punches and kicks, seemingly matched. #17 and #18 were shocked at the strength of their fellow Android friend. ''Amazing, I never thought he was stronger than us.'' #17 said, entranced by the caliber both fighters were showing. #18 simply nodded, no words coming out of her. Vegeta was confident though, as he knew how far he could go. He could sense the strength of the Android based on his punches and kicks and was simply toying with him right now.

**(On the Lookout)**

Piccolo had finally finished explaining everything. Everyone was shocked such a being even existed. Finally breaking the silence, Yamcha spoke up. ''We should probably inform everyone else, we don't want them to get caught by surprise.''. Tien nodded before adding his two cents as well. ''Yeah, we wouldn't want Cell to absorb the Androids.''. Everyone agreed and took off in the direction of the Vegeta and the rest, except for Piccolo.

Piccolo was standing there silently, staring at Kami. Kami stared back, already knowing what he was thinking. ''Listen, I hate to do this, but we have no other choice. I already explained about the danger of Cell if he absorbs the Androids. We need to fuse now!'' Piccolo said, struggling to even speak with Kami. It was basically ingrained in him since beginning to hate the old fool. Even then, he couldn't help but question himself why.

Kami sighed and walked to the edge of the Lookout. ''Piccolo. When we first arrived on Earth, we were one being. To become the guardian of this planet, I had to expel my dark side. For centuries I have been watching over this planet, witnessing countless wars and falls and rises of countries. Your ''father'' King Piccolo, has tried taking over the Earth numerous times and failed, until finally Goku rose up and defeated him once and for all. That would have been the end of me as well, but he spit out you, putting his life force and every memory inside you. You are the reincarnation of King Piccolo, yet you've changed. I feel as if I could trust you.'' Kami warily said, the years catching up to him.

''I've looked over you from the beginning. As a kid you became envious of a child for getting presents. That shows you have feelings. Later on, you saved a child and his mother from falling debris when that lightning struck that tower at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, _even though you broke the kid's toy.''_ Kami muttered the last part.

Piccolo was shocked at how open his counterpart was being. He felt kind of, touched… His hatred for Kami was slowly drifting away. Gohan had helped bring out the good in him, so he would honor his student and continue doing so. ''Thank you, Kami. '' Piccolo sincerely said.

Kami turned around to face him, smiling. Mr. Popo had tears in his eyes already knowing what was coming. ''Kami… No…'' his assistant sadly said, voice breaking. He had served Kami for centuries and had come to love him as a deep friend. ''You've been the greatest guardian this earth has seen. We all thank you for bestowing us with the Dragon Balls. Good luck, my friend.'' Mr. Popo said proudly while wiping away his tears, he wouldn't start weeping.

Kami smiled and shook Mr. Popo's hand. ''Thank you, friend. You're too kind. These years have been quite the trip. Do not fret, I will still live on inside Piccolo. Once we fuse, we'll become our original self again. The Nameless Namek I guess, hehe.'' Kami said while chuckling sadly.

Piccolo was ready to fuse and stood up right. ''Are you ready, Piccolo? Once we fuse, we no longer become our selves anymore. We'll use your body as it is still young and mighty. Now, you do know that the Dragon Balls will disappear with me, right?'' Kami asked him, fully believing that Piccolo was not evil anymore and thus could trust him not to do anything. With Kami's influence, The Nameless Namekian would be completely good. Piccolo nodded, ''Yes. I'm fully aware. We have a whole planet of our people that would probably love to help us. Let's do this.''

Piccolo placed his hand on Kami's chest. With a goodbye wave to Mr. Popo and a nod to Piccolo, he gathered up his energy and started fusing with Piccolo. He was now shouting loudly as his entire being was being sucked up into Piccolo. Piccolo was simply staring in shock as a new feeling overwhelmed him. He felt his mind become wiser, his body bulkier, his feelings more serene and calmer. His strength was skyrocketing, now even rivaling a Super Saiyan. As Kami's yells grew more and more distant, the light from the fusing faded away, leaving a shocked Namekian standing on the Lookout.

The Namekian stood there, adjusting himself. ''So. This is how we used to be. Guess I'll still go with Piccolo then, since I'm not guardian anymore.'' He said. He looked over to a shocked Mr. Popo who was simply standing there. ''Don't worry my friend, we're still here.'' Piccolo said, smiling. He glanced over the edge and jumped off before dashing away towards the battle going on.

**(Time Chamber)**

Only a couple months remained left to be spent inside the Time Chamber. Goku and Gohan were now sitting, meditating in their Super Saiyan forms. Gohan had insisted that they should try meditating to control their transformations better. Goku wasn't a complete stranger to meditating but would rather do something physical. However, he listened and was now meditating. They had held onto their Super Saiyan forms for a couple of months now.

Gohan was sitting down and thinking. ''_I'm really close now. Our power has increased so much it's amazing! If I didn't know any better, I think the Androids aren't even a match for us anymore.''_ He thought to himself. Lately he had been thinking of experimenting what he could do within his mindscape. If two people could Image Train while meditating, couldn't he try forming a connection with his father and bring him inside his mindscape?

Concentrating hard, he sent a mental wave towards his father hoping he would notice it. Goku's head snapped back slightly in surprise before quickly responding, thinking they were going to Image Train. Gohan concentrated hard and focused on his fathers mental signals and tried bringing it in with him to his mindscape. After several moments, he finally managed to send them both into the mindscape.

Goku opened his eyes shocked at the feeling of being pulled into a mindscape. He looked around confusedly as he saw his house in the distance and the similar landscape around it. ''It worked! Hey dad check it!'' Gohan excitedly exclaimed. ''Whoa, first time in a long time seeing something else than white! Feels good, the air feels real too!'' Goku said finally relaxing.

''Yeah, it's really cool. Anyway, come over here I want to show you something!'' Gohan said. Goku shrugged and both flew in the direction of the cave. Goku was enjoying himself feeling the air going around him. It felt really refreshing to be ''outside'' again. They soon landed outside the cave. ''Oh, is this the place you were mentioning?'' Goku curiously asked. Gohan nodded, ''Yeah, this is it. Now come on, let's check out what's ahead. '' he said.

They walked further in, passing by where the former #1 used to stand. Gohan smirked slightly remembering how he blasted that door to oblivion. They walked further in and saw a darker shade of gold on a door named #2. ''#2 huh? Why don't you try opening it?'' Goku suggested. Gohan shrugged and held the handle. He gripped tightly and started pulling. To his surprise, the door almost opened. An electric jolt shocked his arm and he fell back on his butt a couple feet away.

Goku was shocked as he felt the incredible power just by the shock. ''_No way! What was that incredible power? I never thought it was this much!''_ Goku thought. Gohan stood up and was staring the door down. He gathered his energy and powered up to his max. Rocks and debris flew everywhere and Goku had to hold his arm in front of his face to shield himself. Gohan walked towards the door and started pulling as hard as he could. His face started turning red and the door slowly started creaking as it was forcefully pulled open.

Goku, seeing this started encouraging his son. ''Come on Gohan! Break through! I know you can do it, you have incredible strength hidden inside you. The power comes in response to a need, not a desire!'' he shouted. Gohan stared wide eyed. All this time, he had tried opening the doors with the _desire_ to become stronger. He started thinking about why he _needed_ the power.

Images of his family and friends appeared. He saw the Androids tearing them up and killing them one by one. The last one haunted him as he saw his father and mother on their backs, blood pouring from their mouths. The Androids were grinning, laughing like mad. He saw Piccolo on the ground with a boot on his head slowly applying pressure until it exploded, purple blood and brains flying everywhere. He snapped.

''NO!'' he shouted in anger. He pulled out more energy than he ever thought he could. Electric sparks were appearing all around his body as aura exploded. His body bulked up, but not too much as to lose speed. His hair started to stand more upright with one bang falling in front of his face. ''That's it Gohan! Push! Pull out your anger! Release your strength, don't hold back! RELEASE IT ALL!'' Goku shouted encouraging his son. Gohan clenched his teeth and started remembering all the bad things in his life, from Raditz, Frieza and the Androids. He thought about the future timeline Trunks was from, how everyone had died except for him. With one last yell, he released all his energy, transforming into an ascended Super Saiyan. ''AAAAHHHHH!'' he shouted as loud as he could, the door shattering as the pulled it with all his might. A blast of wind blew towards them knocking back Goku who was not prepared.

Gohan stood still as he was focused on controlling his power. He was grunting and panting, feeling extremely angry and lusted for blood. He looked over to his father as his instincts became intensified. Goku stared back with slight fear. ''_Oh no, this is bad! Who knows how angry he's feeling now! The first transformation was difficult to control as an adult, but he's only a child. And he's ascended as well. Oh god…'' _he thought worriedly.

Gohan was slowly walking towards his father, his anger having completely taken over him. He smirked a Saiyan like smile that would make Vegeta proud. ''**What's wrong, father? Scared of your own son?**'' he said with a deeper voice than usual. Goku was shocked. ''Snap out of it son! This isn't you!'' he said angrily standing up.

Gohan only responded with a smirk and a punch to his face, sending him flying back several hundred feet away from the sheer power of a Super Saiyan 2. Goku quickly recovered and transformed since he was in base form from being inside the mindscape. He blocked a punched coming toward him by putting his arms in an x formation. His arms shook from the force as he yelped out in pain by the feeling of his bones shaking. He was now fearing for his life as his son seemed completely out of control.

''What's going on son?! Why are you doing this?'' he shouted hoping to get through to him. Gohan was completely gone, his pupils faded back leaving nothing but whiteness and a wicked grin. Gohan quickly took charge and started punching and kicking at his father. Goku took them all head on, blood and saliva coming out of his mouth as his bones were crushed.

Goku was now on the ground, blood coming out of every limb as he had been cut and bruised up. Gohan was floating not too far away. He started chanting the Kamehameha wave and prepared to blast it at his father. Goku's eyes widened as he realized the consequences if he perished here. ''_This is bad! This is really bad! If I die here, not only will he live the rest of his life knowing he killed his father, my conscious will simply cease to exist!''_ he thought to himself.

He shakily stood up, body aching and hurting. He charged up his own Kamehameha wave and shot it towards Gohan. He screamed in pain as his body was refusing to cooperate with him. Gohan was laughing madly as he launched his own blast towards him. The two blasts met head on, with Gohan slowly pushing the blast towards his father just to tease him.

''_I can't lose here! I can't lose my son in his rage! I refuse to give up! GOHAN!'' _he shouted inside his own mind. He focused hard and pulled out every last bit of energy he could to match the blast. ''GOHAN LISTEN TO ME! SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS ISN'T YOU! CONTROL YOUR ANGER, DON'T LET YOUR MIND GET TAKEN OVER BY THE PRIMAL INSTINCTS!'' he yelled out hoping to get through to him.

Gohan stopped laughing as he could distinctly hear his fathers voice shouting to him. What was going on? He suddenly opened his eyes to see himself firing a blast at his father. Shocked and repulsed by his actions, he immediately canceled the blast and avoided the beam his father had sent at him.

''Father!'' he shouted out as he flew down to his father. He could see him quickly losing consciousness and did the only thing he could think of, he expelled them both out of his mindscape. They both immediately jumped up from their meditative positions as they were woken up. The mental stress and battle finally catching up to them, they simply passed out from mental exhaustion. The last thing he could see was his fathers smile. He smiled as he recalled how he had successfully ascended.

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Remember to review and give constructive feedback :D**

**There's a new poll on my profile, please check it out and vote. Much appreciated.**

**I'm sorry for not posting lately, been caught up with school, work and family. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy.**

**Now onto the reviews, Peace!**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Guest (Cuh): Hehehe thanks bro! More coming soon bruh.**_

_**Dolguldur: Thank you! Coming soon!**_

_**Tguy4001: Thank you for the review! To answer your question; No, it doesn't take place in the future timeline. Think of it as an alternate universe, just a couple things have changed.**_

_**RKF22: Thank you so much! I'm sorry but I really don't think 18 or Zangya fit Gohan well, plus they're a lot older than him. I'm sorry but this will be a Gohan & Videl pairing, thanks for the support though!**_

_**Guest: Thanks man! Update coming soon!**_

_**DragonNOOB: Thanks for the love! Yeah, I'm basically just doing this fanfiction as a fan service. They will be immensely more powerful, but I won't make them godlike just like that. I'll make it more believable and more progress.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

Age 767 (Android Saga)

_**Last time on Dragonball Z: Opposites Attract:**_

''_**I can't lose here! I can't lose my son in his rage! I refuse to give up! GOHAN!'' he shouted inside his own mind. He focused hard and pulled out every last bit of energy he could to match the blast. ''GOHAN LISTEN TO ME! SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS ISN'T YOU! CONTROL YOUR ANGER, DON'T LET YOUR MIND GET TAKEN OVER BY THE PRIMAL INSTINCTS!'' he yelled out hoping to get through to him.**_

_**Gohan stopped laughing as he could distinctly hear his fathers voice shouting to him. What was going on? He suddenly opened his eyes to see himself firing a blast at his father. Shocked and repulsed by his actions, he immediately canceled the blast and avoided the beam to his father had sent at him.**_

''_**FATHER!'' he shouted out as he flew down to his father. He could see him quickly losing consciousness and did the only thing he could think of, he expelled them both out of his mindscape. They both immediately jumped up from the meditative positions as they were woken up. The mental stress and battle finally catching up to them, they simply passed out from mental exhaustion. The last thing he could see was his fathers smile. He smiled as he recalled how he had successfully ascended**_

**A/N: I'm going to test out a couple new things in this chapter involving Future Gohan and interaction with the future timeline and the current one. Hope it works out, let me know in the reviews below!**

It had now been three days later, and we find Goku and Gohan both on the floor, pale and looking near dead. They both started stirring and soon enough opened their eyes slowly. ''Ughh w-what h-happened'' Goku said with a course, rough voice being deprived of water and food. Gohan looked towards him and replied with a half-assed shrug, ''I-I don't k-know fa-father.'' He looked around and it was just white everywhere. Realizations dawned upon him and he remembered he was training in the hyperbolic time chamber. He remembered going into his mindscape with his dad but nothing else.

Goku glanced towards his son with the most serious look he could muster in his deprived state. ''_It doesn't look like he remembers what happened… guess I'll have to tell him later.'' _Goku slowly got up and lifted his son in his hands and with what little strength he had left and flew them over to their resting safe place.

He quickly grabbed four senzu beans and plopped two in Gohan's mouth and two in his. He made Gohan chew them and helped him swallow it. He quickly ate his two beans and aura immediately exploded from both of them in a show of strength.

Gohan jumped up and breathed a sigh of relief, cracking his neck and hand bones. Goku did the same and they both sat down to talk about what had happened. Doing a quick squat to get his muscles ready again, he sat down in a lotus position and motioned for Gohan to do the same.

He looked at Gohan with a serious expression which made our young warrior gulp in nervousness. ''What's up dad? Do you know what happened?'' Gohan innocently asked. Goku softened his expression a little and nodded yes. ''Son, before we begin, return to your super saiyan state.'' He ordered. Gohan sheepishly smiled and immediately turned super, but still remained calm and collected. Goku did the same and they continued.

''Alright, what do you remember happening?'' Goku asked his son. Gohan looked down to the ground and started reminiscing about what had transpired, what he had assumed was three days ago, due to the clock by the door. ''Hmmm I remember us going into the cave and then… hmm… the door #2?! Ohhh nooo what happened?'' Gohan said with wide eyes as he came to a possible conclusion.

''Yeah, you unlocked it and almost killed me in the process!'' Goku said and started laughing dropping the serious act. Gohan sweat-dropped. ''How can you be so happy at me almost killing you?'' Gohan said in fright. Goku slowed down his laughing and collected his breath. ''Relax Gohan, you didn't kill me and that's what matters right?'' he said. ''I mean… I guess?'' Gohan replied confused.

''Alright so you basically ascended, but you got lost in the anger of the ascended transformation, almost killing me in the process as you now know. But the good news is you returned to consciousness and didn't let it consume you fully. I say we start practicing your ascended state, but with more caution incase you get consumed by your anger, alright?'' Goku explained and suggested.

''Yeah I guess we should start'' Gohan said as he started getting up. Goku stopped him with an arm and quickly said, ''Woah! Not so fast sport! I need to get some food in my system, senzu beans never hits the spot you know!'' he said grinning. Gohan returned the grin and salivated at the thought of consuming food. As quickly as they got up, they dashed towards the refrigerator and started preparing for their meal. The two quickly shared a father-son moment and started happily making food.

(**Outside with Vegeta and co.)**

Vegeta and #16 had stopped fighting after Vegeta had senses Piccolo's power-level skyrocket sky high. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly stepped back. #16 was emotionless but deep inside he knew he was relieved that they had stopped. He did not like fighting and his sole purpose was simply to destroy Son Goku.

''_What the? Is that the Namekian? How did he get so strong?! Kakarot and his brat's time isn't up yet in the chamber!''_ the King thought to himself. #16 also seemed to be able to sense something but it didn't look like he was sensing the same thing Vegeta was sensing. Vegeta's eyes widened a little when he suddenly sensed Kakarot, Gohan and everyone else suddenly coming towards them in a single person. ''What the hell is going on here?'' Vegeta asked. #16 turned his head around and in his robotic voice replied, ''I do not know.''.

A figure suddenly appeared in the horizon closing in at a fast pace. Trunks, Krillin, #17 and #18 became aware of a presence and got ready. #17 and #18 got a weird feeling in their stomach and couldn't help but shake off a feeling of déjà vu.

Far up in the sky a certain man made himself known as he flew down. ''No time for talks, something very serious is going on. We need to get out of here, NOW!'' Piccolo said hastily. Vegeta huffed and replied, ''What do you mean something serious. I'm beating the crap out of these tin cans. And how the hell did your power increase so much so shortly?'' he asked. ''I'll explain everything later, but I think we're too late, he's here.'' Piccolo said as the flying figure had now approached and decreased his acceleration to lower himself on the ground.

''Who the hell are you now? I thought you only said there were two androids Trunks!'' Vegeta snapped. Trunks looked shocked as well as he saw the figure clearly ''I-I don't know father! Who is this?'' he asked. ''This is what I was warning you guys about. Apparently, his name is Cell and Dr. Gero created him out of all of our cells. Be careful as we don't know what he is capable of.'' Piccolo said.

''Greetings my brethren! Oh, how long I've longed for this moment #17 and #18. My name is Cell and I… am your brother.'' Cell said in his raspy bug voice. #17 and #18 were shocked and #17 quickly spoke out. ''What the hell do you mean brother you're not even human!''. ''Oh, but you forget we are all creations of the brilliant Dr. Gero.'' He replied. #17 and #18 looked disgusted and terrified. #16 was silent as he was scanning. ''No results…? Only thing I have gathered is that you are a small bio-android still being kept in Dr. Gero's lab. You should only be a couple centimeters small.'' Cell smirked and started explaining his story.

''My dear #16, I never thought I'd see the day, or should I say time, when you would be released. You are and always will be a failure, son of Gero.'' Cell said as everyone's eyes widened in shock. For the first time since #16 awakening, he displayed a little emotion. His eyes widened slightly as something seemed to click in his brain. He started remembering his past little by little and finally his last moments before an explosion went off after a certain kid was shouting a certain familiar attack at the Red Ribbon base.

''What is even going on anymore…'' Krillin muttered in disbelief. #17 and #18 looked sympathetic at #16 as being used as an android by his own father. Vegeta couldn't care less and Trunks was holding his head in his palm wondering what had even happened to this timeline. Cell continued with his story.

''You see, after Trunks had just come back to celebrate with his mother after informing the gang about #17 and #18 and they were so giddy and happy with the time machine working. As Trunks was getting out, I quickly attacked him from behind and killed him. Poor you Trunks, you should have seen the look of horror on your face! After you died, your poor mother tried making a run for it but she was so shocked that her precious little boy was gone from this world. I quickly killed her as well and traveled back in time so I can finally unite with my brother and sister and become perfect again.'' Cell confidently smirked and snickered.

Vegeta's eyes were wide open in shock and anger. Trunks's fist was closed and trembling as tears threatened to escape his eyes. ''You… you fucking bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?!'' Vegeta surprisingly shouted out instead of Trunks. Krillin looked sad, #17 and #18 looked a little disgusted, something Trunks immediately took notice of.

Vegeta's hair spiked up even more as his muscles started bulging and twitching. ''Now I'm really, really mad you bug freak!'' Vegeta shouted as he started grunting and letting out small gasps as his body was expanding. ''AAAAHHHHHH'' he shouted as his power exploded even more. Everybody was shocked as his power kept rising. Cell stopped smirking and looked kind of fearful. As everyone's focus was on Vegeta, Cell started backing away slowly and making a move on a certain black-haired cowboy. Vegeta kept shouting until he finally let out a single power roar equal to that of a mighty dragon shouting.

Vegeta's voice died down and his place was a bulkier, mightier and shinier King of all Saiyans. Cell was now behind #17 unbeknownst to them. #16 quickly took notice and fired a blast towards Cell which he blocked and returned, in the process, making everyone aware of his presence. The blast quickly hit #16 's head as it split open and he fell to the ground in shock. He quickly extended his tail and it became wide in the opening. #17 turned his back and stared terrified at it. It suddenly engulfed him and started swallowing him. #18 tried prying him out but Cell quickly blasted her away. Soon #17 was completely swallowed and Cell's body started glowing and cracking.

Everyone else was staring in bewilderment and in weird fascination at what was transpiring before them. #18 looked completely horrified and started tearing up. Cell's body started expanding and contracting before he let out a shout and finally transformed. His body and face got more humanoid like. A lot more appealing than his first form, albeit still ugly.

''Hahaha, nice show Vegeta but you made one mistake of letting me absorb #17!'' Cell said now in a gruffier human like voice. Vegeta simply stared hard at him, all playful emotions lost as he was focused on making him pay. ''Is that so Cell. Well why don't you demonstrate your powers on me freak?'' Vegeta challenged him.

''Everybody steps back! Woman! Get your friend and get out of here! Krillin, go help them get out of here.'' Vegeta ordered as everyone regained their composure. Trunks and Piccolo stood in the sidelines ready to step in if anything got out of hand. Krillin immediately stood by #18 and helped her up. They went to #16 to try to get him up to escape. Cell took notice immediately and tried stopping them but was interrupted by a fist to the face delivered by our mighty King. Cell flew back and everyone else successfully escaped.

Cell regained his composure and fought back having his full attention on Vegeta. Cell started punching, kicking and throwing Vegeta around, everything successfully connecting. Cell was too overconfident in his pride right now to think about how suspicious it was.

''What's going on? I can easily tell father is stronger than Cell. Why is he holding back?'' Trunks asked Piccolo. Piccolo was studying the fight carefully. ''Hmm. I don't know kid, perhaps your father is trying to see how strong he is.'' Piccolo answered. Vegeta and Cell continued exchanging blow after blow, neither tiring out. Vegeta was smirking more and more as he realized just how pathetic his enemy's power was. Cell was simply thinking this was all Vegeta had in him.

**(Lookout)**

The rest of the Z-Gang that weren't fighting or training in the chamber were simply just standing by waiting for something to happen. Mr. Popo was continuing his duties as servant and everyone else was talking and chatting. ''This is so infuriating. We are so powerless against everyone now! It seems like we're never going to catch up…'' Yamcha was complaining. Tien replied, ''Maybe so, but our strength can always help in one way or another, don't forget that. Man, look at Krillin. Out of all of us, I'd bet he's the strongest. He never gives up and always tries no matter how strong the enemy might seem''. ''Yeah true, you're right my bad. Incredible guy, we could really learn a thing or two from him.'' Yamcha replied.

(**Time Chamber)**

A couple of weeks had passed now and Goku and Gohan's strengths had increased dramatically.

''Stay in control son! You got it down, don't let it consume you!'' Goku was shouting. Gohan was grunting and shouting trying to keep his control. ''UHHHHAAAAAAA. GRRRR HAAAA AAHHHHHH'' he shouted as the chamber started shaking from the might of Gohan's amazing power. He finally stopped shouting as his hair now stood completely upright with a single bang going down his forehead making him look all the more menacing. His muscles bulged slightly but not a lot, he grew a couple inches taller and blue sparks of electricity was exploding everywhere around his body. Gohan was still crouching and trying to hold the transformation as it was straining his body.

''G-Gohan? You there son?'' Goku shakily asked. No reply. There was no sound except the wind and grunting noises from Gohan. Suddenly he smirked a badass sinister smirk. Goku's eyes widened and prepared himself. Suddenly Gohan spoke, ''Hehe, so much power.'' In his deeper voice. Goku swallowed and started backing away slightly. ''Gohan relax it's me, calm down son…'' he said. Gohan chuckled, ''What. Are you afraid of your own son?'' he said in a sinister voice before launching himself at Goku. Goku braced himself before he felt something hug him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Gohan hugged him, albeit a little too hard since he was transformed.

''I did it! I did it dad! Thank you so much for helping me father!'' Gohan happily said, now completely in control. Goku let out a sigh of relief and hugged him back, still careful. ''I'm proud of you son but you're too powerful! You're squeezing the life out of me hehehe''. Goku chuckled. Gohan sheepishly smiled and let go. He calmed himself and started thinking of images of his family and friends. Goku was prouder than ever, he always knew Gohan was amazing. but this power was so incredible!

Gohan started moving around, flexing his muscles and firing weak ki blasts that completely made the room shake. Goku sweat-dropped and looked on in amazement. ''Hey Gohan, come here for a second. Do you think you could manage to control yourself if we sparred?'' Goku asked. Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. ''Yeah, I think so dad, but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you'' he said cockily. ''Don't get so cocky now son. Let's fight!'' Goku said happily and excited. Gohan grinned and prepared himself.

Soon the fighting commenced with Gohan completely dominating the fight. Goku had no chance at blocking or fighting back, and every punch he threw at his son didn't faze him the slightest. Goku was tiring quickly and soon realized that while he was going all out in his Super Saiyan state, Gohan was barely trying and was holding back a lot. Soon they both landed opposite each other and a little bit of distance between them.

''Heh… Heh… *Huff*… this is amazing Gohan! But you haven't seen my full power yet. Why don't I show you a step beyond a Super Saiyan?'' Goku suggested. Gohan's eyes widened. ''_What? Can my dad also ascend?''_ he thought. ''Ehm. Sure, but can you really ascend?'' He asked his father. Goku shook his head no but replied, ''There are other ways to increase your power son, never forget that.'' Goku said.

Soon enough Goku crouched and started grunting and roaring. His body started expanding and he became extremely bulkier by the second. His hair got extremely spiky bordering between Super Saiyan and an ascended one. He got a lot taller, his muscles looked like they were made of a sack of rocks and his roar was earth shattering. Gohan looked on in bewilderment and fascination. What was going on? Why did he hide this much power?

Soon enough the roaring died down and there stood an extremely bulky man with extremely spiky hair. His aura was exploding outwards and his power could be felt for miles ahead.

(**Lookout)**

''What the hell is going on inside there?'' Yamcha asked as everyone was looking at the Time Chamber feeling incredible power coming from two individuals. ''Yeah never mind Yamcha, our power will barely help now…'' Tien jokingly said.

**(Time Chamber)**

''Let me teach you something Gohan. Now while my body and strength may seem incredible, my speed has decreased dramatically. My strength may be incredible but what's the point in if you can't catch your enemies? Use this form only if you're struggling in a beam blast.'' Goku explained. Gohan was taking everything in like a sponge and nodded.

''Now, why don't we try practicing beam blasts?'' Goku asked. Gohan looked a little more serious now and both prepared themselves. They both chanted their Kamehameha's and fired. Goku fired with all his might while Gohan simply had a serious expression. The blast's hit each other dead on with Goku's blast pushing a little more towards Gohan's. Gohan's eyes widened as he poured 10% more of his power into the blast, in the process immediately overwhelming Goku's blast.

Goku looked shocked at how easily Gohan started pushing back. While he knew Gohan would win the beam struggle, he didn't expect it like this. Goku started pouring more strength into it before an idea came to mind. He started summoning forth the power of Kaioken and tried incorporating it into his Super Saiyan Max Third Grade. Goku's beam started overpowering Gohan's little by little, but just as soon as it started overpowering, his body gave out and he fell flat down with the beam coming right at him.

Gohan immediately reacted and for the first time in his life, he performed the technique his father had been teaching him correctly. Acting fast, he immediately instant transmitted to his father but didn't have enough time to get out of there. He took his own blast mixed with Goku's blast head on while protecting his father. He screamed out in pain as the blast overtook him. Soon the blast died down and Gohan's body was smoking from the blast. He shakily stood still while happy with himself at protecting his father and mastering the Instant Transmission.

He felt like crap, his body was in shock and he was hurting everywhere. He grabbed his father and flew over to their resting place. He immediately fell flat on his face from exhaustion and reverted to his base form extremely tired. He crawled towards the senzu beans grabbed two. He crawled back struggling and feed his father a senzu bean before eating one himself. They both regained their energy but were too tired mentally and physically to move, so they simply passed out from the strain.

**(Outside with Vegeta & co.)**

Vegeta and Cell were still exchanging blows with Vegeta being on the defensive to simply test the limits of Cell. ''Hahaha is that really all you got monkey?!'' Cell said with an evil smile. Vegeta flinched for a second remembering the face of the evil tyrant Frieza, giving Cell the opportunity to kick Vegeta towards the water. Vegeta immediately halted mid air and dropped the act of being on the defensive. He looked at Cell with no emotion on his face and teleported behind him. Cell's eyes widened as Vegeta grabbed a hold of his crown on top of his head.

''Wait! Sto-'' Cell tried saying before Vegeta smiled evilly and pushed them from each other and ripped them apart causing a gruesome sound to escape Cell's throat before Vegeta grabbed his arms and bent them over his back and snapped them in half before cutting them off with a simple chop. Cell screamed in pain as his eyes widened and veins appeared on his head from the stress and pain.

Finally, Vegeta blasted his back making him fly down at terrifying speeds towards the terrain. All that could be heard were Cell's screams of pain before Vegeta looked at him in disgust and calmed himself down. Cell shakily stood up with blood pouring from his lips and glared hatefully towards the Saiyan King. ''You… you fucking BASTARD!'' Cell shouted at him while Vegeta simply smirked an arrogant smirk to tick him off.

**(Trunks, Piccolo and the escapes)**

The fighters at the scene were watching the fight intrigued and disgusted at the same time. Trunks and Cell figured the monkey comment set him off, so they brushed off his brutality. Krillin, #!6 and #!8 were still trying to escape on foot but #16 were holding them back because of his injuries. Finally, our big brute sat down and couldn't take it anymore. A squirrel ran up on him and sat on his shoulder peacefully, forming a smile on #16's face. ''#16! What are you doing! We have to get out of here!'' #18 said in a panic-stricken voice. Krillin looked over #16 and took his damaged body in fully. You could see inside his head and his body was in a terrible condition. Krillin sadly looked on before turning to #18. ''#18… #16 is in a bad condition right now… as much as it pains me to say this, #16 would only slow us down if we try to escape Cell.

#18 stared at Krillin with sadness and looked over at #16. ''Are you sure you can't escape with us?'' she asked. #16 looked peaceful and assured her that it was all right. ''Do not worry my friend. I will be fine, you need to get out of here. It's you he wants, not me. Krillin… take care of her.'' #!6 said before going back to sitting peacefully. Krillin didn't hesitate before assuring him he would protect her with his life.

#18's eyes got watery as she didn't want to leave him. With her brother now being gone, #16 was the only being that was like her. ''Alright big guy, but I promise you we'll come back for you!'' she proclaimed. #16 smiled towards them and said nothing more. Krillin grabbed #!8's arm and tried to find a way to get out of sight before blasting off. She looked at Krillin and smiled. He was kind of…cute.

**(Vegeta and Cell)**

Cell started shouting and grunting in pain and exhaustion before a fully formed crown and limbs extended out of his body and replacing the lost parts of his body. Vegeta looked on without a hint of worry, but he was disappointed. His son from the future had come back to warn them of the unbeatable Androids but this timeline had created Androids even stronger than the future his son had come from. Adding on top of that a bio-android had come from another timeline and was supposedly even stronger than the Androids. His Saiyan blood was pumping with excitement for a great fight, but here he was, knocking him over and beating him to a bloody pulp. He was extremely disappointed.

''Curse you Vegeta! If only I could have absorbed Android #18 as well! I would have become PERFECT! I would be able to kill you and this pitiful planet.'' Cell screamed in anger. Vegeta's eyes slightly widened and something told him to keep listening. ''Why don't you let me absorb her and show you a real challenge? Surely as the mighty King of all Saiyan's you can't turn down a real challenge?'' Cell said with a knowing smirk. He knew Vegeta would never turn down a fight.

''Father! Don't do it! He's just playing you, who knows how powerful this monster can become!'' Trunks shouted but in no avail as Vegeta wasn't reacting. Piccolo looked on with wide eyes. ''Vegeta… You fool, surely you won't let him!'' he said.

''Hehe…Hahaha…HAHAHAHAH. Go ahead, try and absorb that android then.'' Vegeta said with a smile. Cell's eyes widened and a big smile formed on his evil face. ''You won't regret this Vegeta… I promise you.'' Cell said as he started flying away. ''FATHER! / VEGETA!'' Trunks and Piccolo shouted but quickly became silent when Vegeta shot them a look that told them he knew what he was doing. They looked on in confusion and wondered what he would do.

''Hehehe that fool, once I absorb her, I'll become invincible! No one will defeat me.'' Cell chuckled to himself. He was flying before he finally spotted #18 and Krillin. Just as he was about to fly towards them, a foot connected with his back sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned and stood up as he looked at who dared kick him. His eyes widened as he saw Vegeta up high with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

''Vegeta! We had a deal! You let me absorb #18 and I give you a real challenge!'' Cell said in anger as Vegeta had broken his promise. Vegeta chuckled before answering, ''You imbecile, I said TRY. I never stated I would let you. I know if I let you absorb the female android then my son and everyone would be nagging on me, and I don't want to deal with that right now.'' Vegeta said.

**(Piccolo and Trunks)**

''Ugh… that moron.'' Piccolo muttered, relieved. Trunks looked as if he was just about to step in to kick him in the same fashion Vegeta had done, but stopped just before Vegeta had stepped in.

**(Vegeta and Cell)**

''Damn you! I WILL absorb her! Mark my words!'' Cell screamed in agony. He was so close! She was so near he could basically feel her powers. He scanned his surroundings, Vegeta was in the air, Piccolo and Trunks were standing surveying everything. He glanced over to where #18 and Krillin were, finding them frozen to the spot. He smirked as he started forming a plan.

''_Why are they just standing there?!''_ Piccolo thought. ''Krillin! Stop fooling around and get out of here with that Android! If he absorbs her it could mean the end for us!'' Piccolo shouted which seemed to get a reaction from our bald monk. ''Oh, right. Come on #18, let's fly away. He's already seen us and they'll probably stop him if he tries to get you.'' Krillin bravely said after getting out of their shocked state. #18 nodded and they prepared to take off.

''_Oh no you don't! You will be MINE!''_ Cell thought to himself as he desperately looked around for something to use. He glanced sideways before finally glancing up. His menacing eyes stopped at the glaring sun before a smirk took place on his wicked lips. He quickly formed his plan and flew straight up at full speed stopping before the form of the sun behind him. The others were confused to what Cell was doing before Piccolo caught on with wide eyes.

''What is he doing?'' Trunks wondered, looking confused. Piccolo quickly started shouting out but before he could get out a couple of words, Cell had already performed the attack. ''Hehehe, fools! You got to careless! Solar Flare!'' Cell shouted, the technique mixing with the light of the sun creating the ultimate Solar Flare, truly living up to its name.

Everyone held their eyes in pain as they were groaning at how much it was aching. The light was not fading, and they couldn't see a damn thing. Cell quickly took this opportunity and flew towards Android #18 seeing both Krillin and #18 were affected by the flare. He wasted no time and quickly extended his tail before enveloping #18 and sucked her in. The last thing that could be heard was #18's scream of terror and Krillin shouting NO!

The light slowly subsided and everyone could see sparks of electricity sparking everywhere from where Krillin stood. They were all confused as to what was going on, before they saw Cell in a crouching position grunting. He was transforming… he had done it. Damn him! This would damage Vegeta's pride. How had he let him get the best of him?

Cell's body was aching as he was transforming. He was grunting in pain but paid it no mind seeing it as a small price for perfection. Electricity was flying everywhere as the winds howled with him. A small stray of electricity hit Krillin across the cheek and he was sent flying away. All they could do was watch in morbid fascination as the creature was yet again changing.

His head remained the same but slightly changed colors and gained a more humanoid face. His wings popped out again and his tail shrunk back barely being noticeable. He looked sleeker and more handsome as his features become more and more human like while still looking like a creature with a mix of Human, Saiyan, Frieza and Namekian cells. It was odd to say the least.

Finally, the aura calmed down there stood Cell in his perfect form in a similar fashion to Frieza. Arms extended downwards looking like an emperor. He then stood upright and flexed his muscles, cracked his neck and checked his nails as if he was alone without a care in the world.

Krillin stood up and was shaking in anger with what looked like tears forming in his eyes. ''You evil bastard! WHY?!'' he shouted before launching himself at Cell. ''Krillin, wait!'' Trunks shouted but to no avail. Krillin kicked at Cell's neck which did no damage. No reaction at all. It looked like Cell wasn't even aware Krillin was there. Krillin started punching and kicking before Cell quickly got bored and kicked him ''lightly'' away. Krillin's eyes rolled back as he quickly lost consciousness.

Vegeta slowly floated down as he took in Cell's new form. He was definitely stronger than before. ''So, pretty boy, you managed to absorb her. Tch, what a coward…'' Vegeta said in a disapproving tone. Cell simply chuckled before answering. ''My my Vegeta, don't you look surprised.''. Vegeta simply stared at him before readying himself. ''Are you gonna stand there all day and talk or are you going to fight?'' Vegeta said. ''Well, King. You're simply not worth my time. Why don't I just wait for Goku instead of wasting my time on a weakling like you?'' Cell said trying to rile him up and pay him back for what he did to him. Vegeta quickly became angry before shooting off towards him.

**(Trunks)**

Trunks was flying towards Krillin to rescue him. He couldn't help but wonder how strong Cell had become. Would his father still be able to beat him? He shook his head clearing his thoughts and focused on getting Krillin help. He found him on the ground sprawled out with his mouth open in shock. Trunks quickly fed him a senzu bean and helped him eat and swallow it. Krillin groaned in pain as he sat up and looked dizzy.

''Damn it…!'' Krillin said as he punched the ground in frustration. He had let Cell absorb #18. He didn't know why but he was starting to fall for her. But now she was gone… ''Don't worry Krillin I'm sure father can defeat Cell.'' Trunks said thinking that was what he was worried about. ''Damn it all! I let Cell absorb #18! I couldn't protect her! To hell with Cell, why did he have to take her?!'' Krillin sadly shouted.

Trunks slowly realized Krillin had feelings for the android but didn't comment on it. In his timeline the very same android had taken his life. It was strange but they seemed different in this timeline.

''Trunks… In my life I've been kicked a lot. And I mean a lot. When Cell kicked me, he was obviously hiding his power, but for a split second I could feel the depth of his strength. It's mind boggling, I don't think Vegeta stands a chance Trunks!'' Krillin said worried. Trunks quickly grew concerned and looked towards Vegeta and Cell. His father was punching and kicking with all his might, but it seemed as if Cell was simply toying with him. ''Oh no this is bad!'' Trunks said in concern, but still had a plan if his father would fail.

**(Vegeta and Cell)**

''_Damn him to oblivion! Why can't I hit him?!''_ Vegeta thought in anger as all his punches and kicks never made contact and was simply blocked as if he were a mere child. Cell was smirking and shooting him nasty comments making the saiyan king angrier by the second. ''Fight back you coward!'' Vegeta shouted. Cell smirk grew wider before he pulled back and landed a nasty kicked to Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta's eyes popped and he looked like he was about to fall unconscious. Vegeta flew through three mountains before landing harshly in the water.

**(Piccolo)**

''This is bad… Vegeta got kicked like he was nothing. Who knows if even Goku will be able to defeat him?'' Piccolo said to himself out loud.

**(Trunks and Krillin)**

''Father!'' Trunks shouted. Krillin didn't look so shocked but was obviously distressed as well. They both quickly stood up and flew towards Piccolo. Vegeta was slowly getting up but looked as if he was in great pain. Piccolo took notice of them and started telling them that should Vegeta fail they may have to regroup at the Lookout.

**(Time Chamber – Goku & Gohan)**

It was now nearing the end of their time and Goku was telling Gohan that they should exit early instead of completing the full year.

Goku was in his Super Saiyan form but looked as if he was in his base form. He had fully mastered being in the Super Saiyan state to the point it didn't even change him except his power and speed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was practicing staying in his Super Saiyan 2 form but his face looked a bit more serious. He hadn't completely mastered it, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Like his father, he had mastered Super Saiyan to the point of it being a natural state for him.

''There's no point in pushing our bodies to exhaustion anymore. The power boosts we used to get from being near death have significantly decreased. I think that since we've already ascended and unlocked so much of our potential, there's not much to boost anymore.'' Goku said after sitting down with Gohan. They had been training intensely, with Gohan sometimes dropping out of Super Saiyan 2 to match his father in strength. It had proven to be a smart thing to do, as Gohan could effortlessly transform without powering up much.

''You're probably right dad. But are you sure we should leave the time chamber before completing the full year? Who knows, maybe in the last couple of months you'll be able to ascend as well!'' Gohan asked, as he wasn't so keen on being in the time chamber any longer. It wasn't stressful or hard, it was simply boring.

''Maybe so, but I don't see the harm in leaving now. Besides, my son is already way stronger than me.'' Goku said with a smile as he winked at Gohan. Gohan smiled and they both agreed on exiting the chamber in a couple of days. They still had no idea of what was going on outside the chamber. For all they knew, the Androids were still the biggest threat for them.

''Alright Gohan let's go sleep. Man, I can't wait to taste Chi-Chi's food after we exit the chamber!'' Goku said with hearts in his eyes. Gohan laughed as he couldn't wait as well. Let's just say they weren't exactly chefs… Gohan chuckled as he recalled when they tried to cook a dinosaur steak but instead made it into charcoal and burned Goku's hair in the process. Luckily the flames did little to damage his hair.

They arrived in their sleeping quarters and got ready to sleep. Goku quickly tucked in Gohan and wished him a good night's sleep. Gohan quickly started drifting away and soon enough, sleep enveloped him.

Meanwhile with Goku, he still hadn't gone to sleep. In fact, he was sitting on his bed deep in thought. Lately he had been meditating and sensing what was going on outside the time chamber. He could make out a creature with Ki similar to that of him and everyone else he knew and with him was what felt like Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo. But something seemed different with Piccolo… it felt like Kami's Ki was mixed with him. They had fused! This was bad… With them fused the dragon balls would disappear forever... He was known on Namek for defeating Frieza and saving their people, so they would probably pay him back with another guardian for Earth. He figured they had it all under control and with that thought he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Time Chamber was peacefully quiet with both Goku and Gohan asleep. Gohan was in bed sleeping peacefully before he got a little uncomfortable. He started twitching and turning around while grunting slightly.

**(Inside Gohan's head)**

He felt as if he was floating and drifting away in an unknown void. The colors purple and green were sprawled out across the sky and he could barely move. He opened his eyes fully and tried moving, but to no avail.

''_Gohan…''_ a voice called out. Gohan looked around. The voice sounded so familiar, yet he had never heard it before. It was so deep yet comforting. ''_Gohan!''_ the voice yelled out once again. That familiar feeling came again. What was that? Where was he?

The scenery shifted before the familiar image of his mindscape came into view and he was sent crashing into the ground. Groaning he stood up while shaking his head. He looked around and couldn't spot anything. ''Huh… what am I doing here? I thought I was asleep.'' Gohan spoke to himself. He looked around once again and his eyes landed on a figure sitting on top of a rocky mountain.

''_Wait a minute… doesn't that look like dad? What is he doing here and how did he get in?''_ Gohan thought in worry. He quickly gathered himself and flew towards the figure. As he approached him, the figure got clearer and cleared. He could make out a familiar orange Gi and spiky black hair, albeit a bit shorter.

The figure turned around and met Gohan. He waited for him to land so he could finally speak to him. He quickly grew confused as Gohan approached him, he didn't remember him looking like that?

Gohan finally landed atop the rocky mountain and walked over to the figure. He quickly scanned him over and saw a couple of weird things. His face has a scar running down his left eye and he only had one arm. He winced as he subconsciously grabbed his left arm. Finally, after staring at each other, Gohan decided to speak up. ''Who are you and how did you get in here?'' he asked. The adult chuckled before deciding to answer him. ''I am Gohan.'' He said.

Gohan's eyebrows shot up confused and his face was in disbelief. ''Uhm mister, I'm pretty sure I am Gohan…'' he muttered. ''Yes, you are. I am Gohan. You are Gohan. See that rock over there? He's Gohan.'' He said while holding in a laughter. Gohan was utterly dumbfounded as he simply started at the adult. Before he could open his mouth, the adult beat him to it. ''Relax Gohan I'm just joking'' he said with a laugh. ''But really though, I am Gohan. Just not you. I am the Gohan from the time Trunks came from.'' He said with his expression falling slightly. His eyes held so much pain it was unbearable. Frankly, he had seen some shit.

''Wow… so you're the future me? Future Gohan… huh I like the sound of that.'' Gohan said to the now Future Gohan. Future Gohan chuckled before sitting down and motioning for his younger counterpart to do so as well. They both sat down and looked across the horizon. Gohan glanced at his future counterpart and took in his face. He was tired. His eyes held sadness and pain. So many emotions…

''Everyday… Everyday I used to lay on a rocky mountain like this and stare off at the distance. Sometimes I'd sit and wonder. How did it all go to hell so suddenly? We were all so happy… Dad returned to Earth and defeated Frieza and his father and I finally got to spend some time with him. Looking back now, did I ever truly now him? My memories are so fogged from before the Androids that I can barely recall happy times. Soon after father returned, he died of a heart virus. A heart virus! The legendary Son Goku died to a lousy heart virus. Fate has a twisted sense of humor I tell ya…'' Future Gohan told.

Gohan stared at the ground in sadness as he couldn't imagine what he would do if everyone he knew and loved died and he was the only one living.

''You know… Bulma diagnosed me with Survivors Guilt, but I never really believed her. Maybe that's why I always risked my life to battle the Androids instead of using opportunities to get stronger. I guess since everyone died I felt like I didn't deserve to live.'' Future Gohan mumbled sadly.

''Don't say that! You're a hero. You know, I heard about you from Trunks. He's so proud of you. It's kind of inspiring. Will I be like you to Trunks in my timeline? Or will I get a second brother or sister since dad never died?'' Gohan wondered and tried reassuring his future self.

At the younger brother part Future Gohan tensed up and he looked like he was ready to cry. Gohan quickly took notice of this and tried to change the subject. Future Gohan shook his head and cleared his thoughts before continuing. ''Funny you should say that, in my timeline mom was pregnant just before the Androids arrived. The baby was supposed to be a little younger than Trunks…'' Future Gohan said with so much sadness in his voice. It hurt to have failed so much in life.

''Wait… supposed? Mom was pregnant? What happened?'' Gohan said in worry. Future Gohan yet again looked towards the horizon as his eyes displayed so much anger. ''The Androids… they killed mom while she was pregnant.'' He said. Gohan's eyes widened in sadness and anger as he trembled with barely concealed rage. Future Gohan saw him and patted him on the shoulder. ''Don't worry, it won't happen in your timeline.'' Future Gohan assured him.

Gohan calmed himself but was still upset. ''How did you do it? How did you manage to stay sane after so much?'' Gohan asked in genuine awe. Future Gohan held a look that was unreadable. ''I guess I tried to be so much like dad that I never really tried to think about it all. You know, I made this Gi in hopes that I would become as strong and mighty as my dad, but I guess it wasn't all about the clothes…'' Future Gohan sadly said. ''Anyway, enough about that. I don't know how but I was able to contact you. In my time, I died obviously. But there's a couple of things I want to let you know. Growing up, I realized that fighting is what makes me, me. Mom wanted us to study all our lives so we could turn out to be great scholars. But we have saiyan blood, we can't stay confined in a room and study all day. I assume by your strength that you've already talked to mom about that?'' Future Gohan asked his younger counterpart. Gohan nodded, ''Yeah. I had a long talk and was able to convince mom to train and study as well. But I have a question and I hope it doesn't offend you, but why does your strength seem weak? Like it's not complete?'' Gohan asked.

Future Gohan chuckled before answering. ''No offense taken buddy. I'm not sure myself. I guess I never had time to really train to my fullest potential. In my time there were barely any senzu beans left and I had to always be on the lookout for the Androids. There were no one else in my strength level to train with me so it was a really slow progress.'' Future Gohan explained his circumstances to him.

Gohan nodded in understanding before becoming confused again. ''Makes sense, but what about your Saiyan side?'' Gohan asked. Future Gohan looked confused which in turn made Gohan even more confused. ''Saiyan side?'' Future Gohan slowly asked. Gohan got a questionable look as he looked at him. ''Yeah, our Saiyan side. A couple years ago I fell unconscious which made me enter my dreamscape. There I met another me who was supposedly my Saiyan side. After talking we merged which made me stronger and better. Did that never happen to you?'' Gohan explained.

Future Gohan shook his head no. ''No I can't recall such a thing. Damn it!'' he said before punching the ground. ''Maybe with that I would have been able to beat the Androids!'' he said in anger. Gohan quickly grew concerned. Future Gohan took notice of this and immediately calmed down. ''No matter, what's done is done. But my God… your power is incredible. You would probably be able to defeat them in your sleep.'' Future Gohan said in envy, but in a positive way.

Gohan sadly smiled. ''It's weird how life turns out huh?'' he said. Future Gohan smiled as well. ''You know… I had a girlfriend. Weird huh?'' Future Gohan said, a sad smile forming on his face as he remembered the moments he had with her. Gohan's eyes grew wide In disbelief. ''Really? Who?'' Gohan asked.

''Her father was leading a rebel group against the Androids. One day, she snuck out and secretly followed her dad. He had no idea. They stood no chance and the Androids toyed with him mercilessly. They were teared down limb from limb before they finally came to the leader. She sprung out from her hiding place and tried to save her father, but she was too late. #18 shot a beam though his lungs and #17 pulled out his gun and shot him in the head, immediately dropping dead.''

Future Gohan said wincing at the brutality, though he was no stranger to it. ''She stared helplessly as her father was brutally killed before her eyes. They smiled towards her and started walked to her. She had these cute pigtails which the Androids both grabbed a hold of. With a quick hand-blade, they chopped off her pigtails roughly. #17 held her in the air, and just before he was about to deliver the final blow, I came through and punched him as hard as I could in the face. #18 was surprised so I quickly blasted her away and grabbed the girl.'' Future Gohan said while remembering exactly what happened. ''After I saved her, she lost consciousness from the pain and I got so angry. Had I gotten any angrier I would have probably disintegrated her in my grasp, but as I looked down at her, all I could see was the most beautiful angel I've ever laid my eyes on. Her face was enough for me to calm down.'' His eyes shone so happily at the thought of her.

''Wow… she must have been pretty!'' Gohan said, happy that there was at least something that made Future Gohan happy. He chuckled, amused. ''Hehehe, it's not just about looks young one. Sure, she was an angel, but her personality is what made me fall in love for her. She was a fighter at heart and held justice close to it. She was stubborn but in a cute way. If things would have been different then we would have married and been a happy couple, but I guess life just didn't want that.'' Future Gohan sadly said.

''Damn… this is really depressing.'' Gohan bluntly said. Future Gohan laughed out loud before looking at his younger counterpart. ''_He's so powerful… He may be the one to save this Earth.''_ Future Gohan thought to himself. Gohan caught his stare and simply stared back. Future Gohan stood up, causing Gohan to stand up as well.

''Gohan, I could sit here all day and tell you of my past and my failures. Instead, I want to bestow upon you a gift. I want to give you my knowledge. Everything I knew will be transferred to you. You may think it's meaningless, but trust me-'' Future Gohan was explaining before getting cut off.

''Don't ever say it's meaningless. It's an honor future me. I know how much you have suffered; I will make sure history never repeats itself. I thank you for this gift, I'm truly humbled. Who knows, maybe in my time I'll end up with her. I will make you proud, mark my words.'' Gohan sincerely said.

Future Gohan smiled sadly and proudly, he looked at Gohan for the last time. He turned around, glanced at the horizon, the beautiful Earth. So peaceful. He could see animals running around, the atmosphere feeling different than his world. He shed a tear but quickly wiped it. ''Alright then Gohan, it's settled. I will pass on my knowledge to you. Everything I've ever known, you will know. I know you will make me proud. Tell… Tell Trunks that I'm proud of him… and that I'm sorry I left him.'' Future Gohan said with regret in his eyes at leaving him alone. He was proud of the man Trunks had become but regret not being there to protect him.

Gohan nodded as he felt like a true Saiyan in this moment. ''Don't worry, he's proud of you. There's nothing to worry about, he's become a fine warrior.'' Gohan assured him. Future Gohan smiled. He smiled his final smile, a genuine smile.

''Alright! I'll place my hand upon your head and pass on my knowledge to you.'' Future Gohan said. He placed his hand on Gohan's head and focused. Slowly, he glowed white as it looked like he was being sucked into Gohan's brain. Gohan's eyes rolled back and they became white. Future Gohan felt as if he was slowly disappearing, but smiled through it nonetheless. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finished. Future Gohan was no more, and in his place stood a lone warrior. Son Gohan.

Gohan quickly woke up from the bed as his head was aching. Goku rushed to his room after he felt his Ki fluctuate. He held Gohan and slowly sat him up while passing him a glass of water. ''What happened son? Are you ok?'' Goku worriedly asked. Gohan groaned as his headache slowly faded away. His eyes landed on his dad and a subconscious memory told him to hug him.

He quickly leapt up and grabbed his father. Goku was surprised but quickly returned the embrace. ''There there son, it's alright.'' Goku soothed. Gohan sat on the bed and looked Goku in the eyes. ''Dad… so much has happened… You don't even know…'' he said sadly. Goku was confused before he sat on the bed as well. Gohan stared at him before finally telling him of everything that had transpired. Goku's emotions were all over the place. He was sad, hurt, angry and many more emotions he couldn't even describe. To be told of the fate of the earth had he perished to the virus, was tough.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post more chapters and I hope you are all still interested in my story! There has been a lot going on since I posted my last chapter, and I just wanted to say I'm ready to be back!**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and make sure you don't forget to review and hit me with that favorite! :D**

**Now, onto reviews!**

_**RKF22: Thank you! Well, your wish was granted, here's another chapter :D**_

_**777tom777: Thank you! Really puts a smile on my face. Well, guess we have to wait and see haha.**_

_**4597boss: Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story.**_


End file.
